


Мечта на выгодных условиях

by Keishiko



Category: Berserk
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Молодой талантливый юрист Гриффит получает работу своей мечты, и всё было бы хорошо, не заявись к нему в тот же день частный детектив, расследующий гибель его предшественника…<br/>(по мотивам романа Дж.Гришэма «Фирма»)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечта на выгодных условиях

Влетев в родной офис, Гриффит хлопнул дверью, вытащил из-за стола помощницу и закружил по комнате.  
— Каска, ликуй! Где шампанское?! У нас было шампанское, я точно помню!  
— Что… Гриффит! — взвизгнула девушка, тщетно пытаясь вырваться из его объятий. — Ты что творишь! Псих! Какое шампанское?!  
— Которое нам презентовал мистер Ковальски, а ты куда-то спрятала. — Гриффит выпустил наконец свою жертву и распахнул холодильник. — Ага!   
— И по какому случаю праздник? — скептически спросила девушка, наблюдая, как густая пена шипит над краями пластикового стаканчика. Бокалов в офисе не было. Шампанское здесь пили нечасто, а если точнее — всего второй раз за всю историю существования юридической фирмы «Белый Ястреб». В первый раз бутылка игристого вина была открыта в честь выкупа офиса по закладной и, как и теперь, выпита из одноразовой посуды.  
— Час назад у меня состоялся разговор с Роем Убиком, представителем фирмы «Абисс и Ко».   
— Они будут представлять Лоуэлла? — ахнула Каска. — Вот ублюдок! Откуда у него такие деньги?  
— Лоуэлл тут ни при чём. Они предложили мне работу.  
Лицо Каски застыло.  
— Сколько?   
— Девяносто тысяч, не считая премий. И это только начало! Через десять лет я смогу стать одним из ведущих компаньонов! Представляешь, Каска?   
Девушка медленно опустилась на стул.  
— Поздравляю… — пробормотала она.   
Сбывался худший из её кошмаров. Она знала, что Гриффит слишком хорош для «Белого Ястреба», относительно успешной, но всё-таки почти никому не известной фирмы, состоящей всего из одного юриста и его ассистентки (секретарши, на самом деле, но слово «ассистентка» нравилось Каске гораздо больше). Знала, что рано или поздно ему предложат достойное место с хорошим окладом, и он, конечно же, воспользуется этим предложением. Она только никогда не думала, что это случится так скоро…  
— Придётся впахивать, как проклятому, но уж никак не больше, чем сейчас, и… Каска, ты чего?  
Он осторожно приподнял её подбородок, заставляя взглянуть ему в глаза.  
— Ты что, думаешь, я тебя оставлю? Каска, ты дурочка. Конечно, я возьму тебя с собой. Как только смогу. Ты мне веришь?  
Она молча кивнула. Если Гриффит пообещал, что не бросит её, — значит, так и будет.  
Как могла она ему не верить?

Гриффит был лучшим, что случилось в её жизни с того дня, когда она вылезла из окна крошечной муниципальной квартиры на пятом этаже, спустилась по пожарной лестнице и ушла куда глаза глядят, подальше от вечно пьяного отца, крикливой матери, а главное — от незнакомца с холодными серыми глазами, который осматривал её, словно вещь, пока мать, льстиво улыбаясь и гладя её по спине — последний раз что-то похожее на ласку Каска видела от неё ещё в детстве, — говорила:  
— У тебя будет целая своя комната и красивые наряды, и даже деньги будут, ты сможешь купить всё, что захочешь. А нам сейчас трудно, ты же знаешь, пособие слишком маленькое, даже на еду не хватает.  
«На выпивку вам зато хватает», — хотела сказать Каска, но под пристальным взглядом незнакомца у неё язык прилип к нёбу.  
— Иди, собери вещи, — подтолкнула её мать. — Не заставляй мистера Нобла ждать.  
Четырнадцатилетняя Каска молча кивнула и прошла в свою комнату. Как только дверь за ней закрылась, она схватила свой старенький рюкзак, затолкала туда первую попавшуюся под руку одежду, плеер и пачку гигиенических прокладок. Достала из-под матраса заначку — двадцать баксов, заработанные втайне от родителей мытьём посуды в кафе. И открыла окно.  
Каска не знала, куда идти, но это её не волновало. Ночи в июле тёплые, город большой, в парках полно скамеек, а при церкви Святого Семейства раздают бесплатные обеды. Она была умна и понимала, что девочкой на улице быть гораздо опаснее, чем мальчиком, поэтому зашла в первое попавшееся ателье, попросила ножницы и на глазах у изумлённых портних обрезала свои длинные волосы почти под корень. Слева короткие чёрные пряди топорщились, на затылке образовалась пролысина, но так получилось даже лучше. Быть хорошеньким мальчиком на улице почти так же опасно, как девочкой.  
До вечера она бродила по городу, стремясь уйти подальше от дома на случай, если родители начнут искать её, а потом забралась в самый дальний угол парка и заснула на скамейке, подложив рюкзак под голову. Утром её разбудил голод. Двадцати баксов хватило бы на несколько дней, но она твёрдо решила тратить деньги только в самых крайних случаях, а это был всего лишь первый день её бездомной жизни. Поэтому Каска попила воды из фонтанчика и отправилась на поиски еды. Она медленно проходила мимо уличных кафе и ларьков с фаст-фудом, высматривая, не оставил ли кто недоеденную порцию, и если видела — быстро брала и шла прочь, не глядя на прохожих. Ей было стыдно подбирать объедки, но голод оказался сильнее стыда.  
На третью ночь её разбудил полицейский патруль, посветив в лицо фонариком. Они говорили что-то про родителей и социальную службу, но Каска не слушала. Улучив момент, она вырвалась из рук женщины-полицейской и припустила через парк, прямо по газону и клумбам. Полицейские засвистели ей вслед, но догнать не смогли. Или не стали.  
Других бездомных, а также всех остальных, кто считал городские улицы своими владениями, она сторонилась, особенно подростковых шаек. Интуитивно она чувствовала, что ровесники представляют для неё наибольшую опасность. Она видела этих подростков — чёрных и белых, похожих на волчат, только и ищущих, кого бы загрызть. Даже в мальчишеском облике она была перед ними беззащитна.  
А потом она встретила его. Она стояла перед витриной мясного магазина, глотала слюну и думала, не пошарить ли в мусорном контейнере на заднем дворе — бывает же, что выкидывают ещё вполне приличные продукты только потому, что какой-то дурак поставил на них короткий срок годности. И тут ей на плечо легла чья-то рука. Каска дёрнулась, рефлекторно пытаясь вырваться, но рука сжалась, и ей удалось только развернуться, прижавшись спиной к витрине — чтобы встретить взгляд жёстких серых глаз.  
— Ты глупо сделала, что сбежала, — холодно сказал незнакомец, лицо которого она иногда видела во сне. Это были не самые лучшие сны.  
От ужаса её словно парализовало. Каска стояла под тяжёлой рукой и никак не могла вдохнуть, как будто её лёгкие наполнились водой.  
— Ты слишком дорого мне обошлась. Твои родители взяли задаток и не вернули его, так что тебе придётся отрабатывать. Надеюсь, ты ещё девственница.  
Пальцы на плече сжались ещё крепче, и незнакомец потащил её за собой. Тут только Каска смогла стряхнуть оцепенение и вцепилась в его запястье обеими руками.  
— Пустите! Я не пойду с вами!  
Незнакомец резко дёрнул её к себе.  
— Заткнись, шалава! Ты пойдёшь и будешь работать, пока не вернёшь двести долларов, которые твой папаша уже успел пропить. Или, может, они у тебя есть? Тогда возвращай, и я оставлю тебя в покое.  
Двести долларов?! У неё не было двухсот долларов, у неё оставалось всего три доллара и сорок восемь центов!   
— Я отдам! Заработаю и отдам, я обещаю!  
— Конечно, заработаешь. Я за этим лично прослежу. Тебе придётся постараться, — он брезгливо дёрнул её за короткие пряди на виске. — С длинными волосами ты была красивее. Но ничего, и на такую любители найдутся.  
— Вовлечение несовершеннолетних в занятие проституцией, — раздался над её ухом чужой голос. — Парень, да ты счастливчик. У моего знакомого судьи было сорок девять таких дел, твоё будет юбилейным. Может, он расчувствуется и скинет пару месяцев… хотя вряд ли это будет критично.  
Незнакомец раздражённо дёрнул Каску в сторону, и она успела мельком увидеть рукав джинсовой куртки и прядь светлых волос.  
— Ты ещё кто такой?!  
— Я её адвокат. Мисс, вы согласны, чтобы я представлял ваши интересы?  
— Да! — пискнула Каска прежде, чем успела подумать. Она с чем угодно согласилась бы, лишь бы этот второй человек не ушёл и не оставил её в руках незнакомца.  
— Отлично. Нападение, причинение физического вреда, попытка похищения… я уже сказал про вовлечение в проституцию? Умножаем всё это на несовершеннолетие жертвы и в итоге получаем круглый срок. Так что отпусти девочку, или будешь сам работать подстилкой в тюрьме.  
— Убирайся, — прошипел незнакомец, враз утратив всю свою холодность. Каска извернулась в его руках и наконец-то смогла рассмотреть вступившегося за неё человека. Он оказался довольно молодым, от силы лет двадцати пяти, красивый стройный парень со светлыми, почти белыми волосами — Каска невольно подумала, что они крашеные. А самым удивительным было то, что он совсем не боялся незнакомца. Он стоял у стены магазина, сунув руки в карманы, и смотрел на своего противника почти насмешливо.  
— Кажется, сейчас в ход пойдут угрозы? Отлично, теперь и я не останусь в стороне. И не думай, я не только знаю законы, я отлично умею их применять.   
— Она мне должна и не уйдёт, пока не вернёт долг. Ровно двести долларов, проценты…  
— Не было никаких двухсот долларов, — перебил его парень. — Ты просто хочешь запугать её. Или показывай расписку, и мы вместе пойдём в полицию. Объяснишь, за что именно ты их взял и как предлагаешь вернуть.  
— Я предлагаю ей работу, только и всего.  
— Будучи владельцем борделя, какую именно работу ты предлагаешь красивой несовершеннолетней девочке? Мыть полы? Копы громко и дружно посмеются над твоей добротой, когда будут упаковывать тебя в наручники. Отпусти девочку, и в этот раз я, так и быть, не буду привлекать их внимание.  
— С-сука, — процедил незнакомец и оттолкнул Каску так, что она больно ударилась плечом. Но это были пустяки, главное — он уходил! Не веря своим глазам, она смотрела, как незнакомец быстро идёт по улице, сливаясь с толпой.  
— Трус, — произнёс её спаситель, тоже глядя вслед своему поверженному противнику. — Они всегда боятся полиции, имей в виду. И не стесняйся звать на помощь.  
Он развернулся и тоже пошёл прочь.  
— Подожди! — крикнула Каска. Он уходил, и если она так и будет стоять столбом, то никогда больше его не увидит. Каска не знала, почему, но этого нельзя было допустить. Никогда, ни за что. — Возьми меня с собой.  
Он, должно быть, ожидал благодарности или вопроса, как его зовут. Но уж точно не этого.  
— Иди домой, девочка. Твои родители наверняка беспокоятся.  
— Они продали меня в бордель, — возразила Каска, с каждым словом чувствуя себя всё уверенней. — Как ты думаешь, сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем они продадут меня кому-нибудь ещё?  
Юноша усмехнулся.  
— Ты даже меня не знаешь.  
— Я знаю, что ты вступился за незнакомую девочку, когда все остальные проходили мимо.  
— Так и знал, что добрые дела однажды выйдут мне боком, — покачал он головой. — Ладно, идём. И пока ты не спросила — меня зовут Гриффит.  
Он дал ей работу — настоящую работу, несмотря на то, что она ничего не умела и поначалу не знала даже, как включить компьютер. Он разрешил ей ночевать в офисе, а потом помог найти квартиру со смехотворно низкой арендной платой. Он оплатил ей секретарские курсы. Всем, что Каска имела спустя четыре года, она была обязана ему, и она была готова отдать ему свою жизнь, но, к сожалению, её жизнь была ему не нужна.  
Как и многие — да что там, почти все! — юристы-одиночки, цепляющиеся за любое подвернувшееся дело, которое могло принести хоть немного денег, Гриффит мечтал работать в крупной юридической фирме.   
— Небоскрёб, — говорил он, мечтательно глядя куда-то вверх, когда они сидели после окончания рабочего дня в офисе и пили пиво, слишком уставшие, чтобы идти в бар. — Пятьдесят этажей. Из стекла и бетона. И на самом верху надпись: «Гриффит и Ко».  
— Гриффит Корпорейшн, — подхватывала Каска, прекрасно понимая, что Гриффит попросту шутит. Но доля правды в этой шутке была. Честолюбие Гриффита требовало стекла, бетона и надписи, которую прочтут все. Он хотел не просто работать в крупной фирме, но и войти в состав правления, и не скрывал этого. И теперь, когда судьба поднесла ему этот шанс на золотом блюдечке, разве могла Каска не радоваться за него?

— За тебя, — она осторожно стукнула краешком пластикового стаканчика о его стакан. — Ты их сделаешь, Гриффит.  
— _Мы_ их сделаем, — поправил он, улыбаясь ей. Каска пригубила шампанское, а Гриффит всё не сводил с неё глаз, и она подумала: может быть, он наконец-то…  
В дверь позвонили.  
— У нас выходной, — шепнул Гриффит. — Мы празднуем.  
Звонок повторился, долгий и настырный.  
Момент был потерян. Каска снова поднесла стаканчик к губам, чтобы скрыть разочарование, когда Гриффит всё-таки отправился выяснять, кого к ним принесло.  
— Да, это я, — услышала она голос Гриффита. Гость говорил слишком тихо, чтобы что-то разобрать. — Слушайте, мы сегодня не работаем, так получилось… Откуда? Фига себе. И что тебе нужно?  
Любопытство в душе Каски подняло голову и зашевелилось. Гриффит никогда не переходил на «ты» с клиентами.  
— Так, всё равно проходи давай, — Гриффит распахнул дверь шире, и гость, пригнувшись — видимо, рефлекторно, — чтобы не задеть головой потолок, переступил порог их офиса.  
У Каски невольно приоткрылся рот. Этот парень был здоровенным, как гора, и выглядел бы как настоящий головорез, если бы не неловкое, почти смущённое выражение лица. Перебитый нос не прибавлял ему обаяния, но угрозы от него почему-то не чувствовалось, а у Каски был нюх на подобные вещи.  
— Добрый день, — поздоровался громила, заметив девушку. — Меня зовут Гатс. Если не возражаете, я хотел бы поговорить с мистером Уайтом.  
— Зови меня Гриффитом. Гатс — частный детектив, — сообщил Гриффит Каске, подталкивая Гатса поближе к столу. — Мы сегодня празднуем потрясающее событие, так почему бы тебе не присоединиться, а поговорим в следующий раз?  
— Извините, мистер Уайт, но…  
— Гриффит!  
— Гриффит, мне действительно необходимо с вами поговорить.  
Вместо ответа Гриффит сунул ему в руку шампанское.  
— Слушай, я только что получил лучшее предложение в моей жизни, дай нам один вечер спокойно это отпраздновать. Пей!   
Парень машинально поднял руку со стаканчиком, но тут же спохватился.  
— Хорошо, я зайду завтра.  
— Пей, я сказал, — упрямо повторил Гриффит.   
Каска незаметно улыбнулась. Когда Гриффит чего-то хотел, остановить его было невозможно, а сейчас он, похоже, хотел, чтобы этот Гатс остался с ними распивать шампанское. Конечно, она предпочла бы, чтобы они провели этот вечер вдвоём, но… опять ловить каждый его взгляд, опять надеяться, придумывать непонятно что, чтобы завтра в очередной раз с горечью признать: она ему не нравится. Он до сих пор видит в ней малолетнюю бродяжку, которую надо опекать, а не почти взрослую женщину. Так пусть уж лучше этот парень остаётся с ними. Может быть, это будет весело.  
Судя по подозрительному взгляду Гатса, он тоже начал понимать, что целеустремлённость Гриффита не оставляет ему шанса.  
— Я на работе, — напряжённо сказал он.  
— Вот именно. И от меня, — Гриффит ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, — зависит, насколько успешной будет эта работа. Давай заключим сделку: ты остаёшься с нами, ни слова не говоришь о работе — это главное условие! — а завтра мы встречаемся, и я постараюсь помочь тебе настолько, насколько мне позволит этический кодекс, если речь идёт о кому-то из моих клиентов. Ну?  
— Речь не о клиентах. Но… ладно. Уговорил.  
Просиявший Гриффит звучно хлопнул его по спине.  
— Вот это другое дело! Каска, у нас осталось ещё пиво? Думаю, одним шампанским не обойдёмся. У меня, правда, ещё виски припрятано, но с ним точно мешать не стоит.  
— Пиво после шампанского?!  
— Уговорила, сходишь потом в «Казино» за второй бутылкой.  
Девушка поймала сочувственный взгляд гостя и мужественно улыбнулась.

Четыре часа спустя Гатс брёл по улице, чувствуя себя… странно. Во всех смыслах. Голова слегка кружилась от шампанского — сто лет уже не пил эту шипучку, — и хоть убей, он не мог понять, как вообще согласился выпивать с человеком, который играл главную роль в его новом деле.  
Гриффит оказался совсем не таким, как он ожидал. Гатс видел его фото и был уверен, что встретит молодого яппи, делового и самоуверенного, который будет высокомерно поглядывать на потёртые ботинки частного детектива и демонстративно — на свои дорогие часы, намекая, что время квалифицированного юриста стоит таких денег, которые Гатс уж точно не может себе позволить. Вместо этого его затащили в гости, напоили, рассказали кучу забавных историй из жизни юристов, потрепались с ним о бейсболе и отпустили только с третьей попытки. Ни одна фотография не передавала того мощного, сшибающего с ног обаяния, которое излучал этот белокурый юноша. Через полчаса общения с ним Гатс, который вообще-то относился к людям довольно подозрительно, уже чувствовал себя так, словно они давние друзья. Неудивительно, что ему предложили это место. Гатс был готов дать голову на отсечение, что после получасового собеседования эйчары уже смотрели ему в рот и умоляли подписать контракт.  
И подружка у него… забавная. Совсем молоденькая, девчонка ещё. Короткая стрижка, армейские штаны, татуировка на плече — в его практике такие девчонки не работали в офисе, а тусовались с молодёжными бандами, а потом шли в тюрьму за своих любовников, которые уговаривали подруг взять на себя вину за их преступления — торговлю наркотиками, как правило, — клялись любить и ждать и исчезали, как только на хрупких запястьях защёлкивались наручники. Гатс навидался таких за время своей работы в полиции. А эта Каска молодец. Понимает, что в жизни главное. И судя по тому, как она смотрела на Гриффита, — влюблена в него по уши. Да чего уж тут удивляться, в такого влюбиться — раз плюнуть…  
Жаль, что именно его выбрала эта фирма, будь она неладна. Нет, правда, чертовски жаль.

 

Ровно в девять часов утра Гриффит постучал костяшками пальцев по косяку солидной, внушающей уважение дубовой двери и, не дожидаясь ответа, надавил на ручку. Он не сомневался, что его ждут.  
— Мистер Уайт! — широко улыбнулся ему пухлый коротышка и приподнялся из-за огромного стола для переговоров, занимающего большую часть помещения. У него наверняка зуб на здешнего дизайнера, подумал Гриффит, улыбаясь в ответ, этот толстячок выглядит совсем крошечным на фоне массивной мебели.  
— Мистер Убик.  
Они обменялись рукопожатием. У Гриффита были изящные руки, но ладошка Убика почти целиком скрылась в его ладони.  
— Это Рольф Конрад, один из ведущих партнёров фирмы, — представил Убик сидящего рядом с ним мужчину, такого же полного, как он сам, но чуть повыше ростом. Ещё одно рукопожатие, на этот раз более крепкое.  
— Давно хотел на вас взглянуть, мистер Уайт. Ваши рекомендации были чертовски хороши.  
— Зовите меня Гриффитом. Надеюсь, что оправдаю ваши ожидания.   
Секретарша в строгом сером костюме подала кофе и крохотные печенья с кусочками шоколада.  
— Гриффит, если не возражаете, нам хотелось бы задать несколько вопросов. Вы окончили Колумбийский университет — одним из лучших в группе, так?  
— Вторым.  
Юристы согласно покивали в знак уважения.  
— У вас было несколько предложений из солидных фирм Нью-Йорка, и вы выбрали «Морроу бразерс». Хороший выбор, но интересно, почему именно она?  
Гриффит улыбнулся.  
—Метод исключения. В «Харпер энд Майс» мне предлагали провести первые несколько лет, перебирая бумажки. Меня это не устраивало. «Делавэр»… ну, мы все знаем, что произошло с «Делавэр». Их банкротство было лишь делом времени. Что до остальных, то предложение от «Морроу бразерс» было наиболее выгодным в плане как оклада, так и перспектив.  
— У вас неплохие амбиции.  
— Я этого и не скрывал.  
— Однако через два года вы покинули «Морроу бразерс» и открыли частную юридическую фирму.  
Вот он, первый звоночек. Внешне Гриффит оставался совершенно невозмутимым, но в голове у него уже вовсю шла работа. Насколько подробное досье им удалось собрать? Он был совершенно уверен, что некоторые вещи надёжно похоронены в стенах роскошного офиса на четырнадцатом этаже здания «Морроу бразерс» на Брод-стрит, но это были факты, а сколько выводов можно сделать из слухов?  
— Я решил, что мне не хватает практики. Работы на улицах, так сказать. Некоторые клиенты «Морроу бразерс» выражали обеспокоенность тем, что за их дела берутся выпускники университетов, знакомые с криминальным миром Нью-Йорка только по сводкам новостей.  
Шутка встретила одобрение.  
— Мы довольно демократичная фирма, Гриффит. К нашим услугам прибегают совершенно разные люди, от политиков мирового уровня до простых людей.  
«У которых найдётся достаточно денег, чтобы оплатить сумасшедшие счета», — добавил про себя Гриффит. Он прекрасно знал, сколько стоили услуги «Абисс и Ко». Они могли позволить себе держать штат лучших юристов и не тратить ни цента на рекламу.  
— Наши клиенты знают, что они могут полностью положиться на «Абисс и Ко». И это не пустые слова. За последние пять лет у нас не было ни одного проигранного дела.  
Настал черёд Гриффита уважительно кивать. Всё это он, разумеется, уже знал.  
— Сколько партнёров у вас в штате?  
— Тридцать семь человек, не считая ушедших на пенсию сотрудников, которые иногда занимаются консультациями. Нам бы хотелось, чтобы вы понимали, Гриффит, — те, кто работает в нашей фирме, очень редко уходят из неё. Мы дорожим своими сотрудниками и стараемся удовлетворить их амбиции. Первые несколько месяцев вы будете работать под кураторством одного из ведущих партнёров. В дальнейшем, перейдя в число партнёров, вы также можете рассчитывать на помощь и поддержку со стороны других сотрудников. У нас нет внутренней конкуренции, когда юристы стараются перегрызть друг другу глотки в борьбе за личный успех. Вы сами в этом убедитесь.  
— А сколько в фирме ведущих партнёров?  
Убик с Конрадом довольно переглянулись.  
— Четыре. Но должны сказать, что мы не задаёмся целью ограничить их — наше — число, и эта цифра вполне может измениться.  
Она изменится, подумал Гриффит, вежливой улыбкой показывая, что понял намёк. Обе цифры изменятся. Если вы мне подойдёте.  
— Расскажите подробнее об условиях работы, пожалуйста.

 

Бар «Кондотьер», в котором Гриффит назначил… согласился на встречу с Гатсом, производил приятное впечатление с первого же взгляда, а со второго Гатс решил, что ему здесь определённо нравится. Без претензий, слегка старомодный, создающий ощущение, что основали его не меньше полусотни лет назад и с тех пор передавали по наследству. Хорошее место, где хочется остаться надолго.  
— Пиво? — спросил бармен, молодой парень с открытым, доброжелательным лицом.  
— Давай.  
Пиво тоже было славное — холодное, с крепкой пеной. Гатс как-то сразу вспомнил, что с утра ему так и не удалось перекусить.  
— А что-нибудь поесть у вас найдётся?  
— Конечно, — парень улыбнулся. — Рекомендую копчёные рёбрышки.  
— Годится.  
— Присядьте за столик. Я принесу.  
— Э-э… — Гатс в замешательстве оглянулся на дверь. От стойки бара она была видна, но…   
— Не беспокойтесь, — бармен снова улыбнулся. — Он всё равно опоздает.  
Гатс с трудом сглотнул пиво, едва не пошедшее не в то горло, и в панике огляделся по сторонам. С Гриффита сталось бы продемонстрировать нестандартное чувство юмора и пригласить его в заведение… со специфической клиентурой.  
— Ты о ком? — на всякий случай уточнил он.  
— О Гриффите, разумеется. Он предупредил, что вы будете его ждать.  
По крайней мере, это объясняло выбор места. Гриффит решил назначить встречу на своей территории.   
Как и предсказал бармен, Гриффит опоздал на добрых полчаса. К этому времени Гатс успел съесть одну порцию рёбрышек и отказаться от второй, хотя и очень хотелось. Но благодушное сытое состояние не очень подходило для того разговора, который их ожидал.   
Гриффит влетел в бар, как метеор, — пронёсся между столов и с размаху плюхнулся на скамью напротив Гатса.  
— Извини, что опоздал! Клиент задержал, сел на уши и никак слезать не хотел, еле выпроводил. Джудо, можно мне тоже пива? Умираю от жажды!  
— Всё в порядке, я как раз успел поесть.  
Гриффит был такой взъерошенный, словно бежал бегом от самого офиса. Сердиться на него было невозможно.  
— Да, кормят здесь отлично. Спасибо, — он принял из рук бармена кружку и блаженно к ней припал. — Так о чём ты хотел со мной поговорить?   
— О твоей новой работе.  
— «Абисс и Ко»? А что с ними не так?  
— Имя Макс Гейзерик тебе о чём-то говорит?  
Гриффит нахмурился, вспоминая.  
— Нет. Не знаю такого, — он взглянул на Гатса из-под белокурой чёлки. — По крайней мере, имя незнакомое.  
— Он работал в «Абисс и Ко» на той должности, куда взяли тебя.  
— И что? Он пошёл на повышение? Или уволился? Мне, как ты понимаешь, без разницы.  
— Его убили.  
Гриффит замер. Его взгляд исподлобья стал неожиданно цепким. Юрист, подумал Гатс, ну да. Эта братия как только слышит про убийство, так сразу делает всё, чтобы не оказаться причастными.  
— Ты думаешь, я имею к этому отношение?  
— Нет. Я думаю, к этому имеют отношение твои наниматели.  
— Ничем не могу помочь.  
— Учитывая, что ты занял его место…  
— Ничем не могу тебе помочь, — раздельно повторил Гриффит. — Я этого человека не знаю, о его работе в компании не знаю, и уж тем более не стану давать показания против своих работодателей.  
Гатс закатил глаза.  
— Мы не в суде.  
— А ты не коп, а частный детектив. Но мне нужна эта работа. Я давно о такой мечтал. И не собираюсь её терять из-за какого-то мёртвого парня. Извини.  
Гатс был готов к чему-то в этом роде, но всё равно ощутил укол разочарования. Конечно, своя рубашка ближе к телу. Парень получил работу в крутой фирме, ему посулили карьеру и бабки, и он готов сунуть голову в песок и не видеть ничего, что угрожает его благополучию. Большинство людей на его месте поступает точно так же.  
Только почему-то Гатс бы разочарован тем, что Гриффит оказался таким же, как это большинство.  
— Я бы на твоём месте задумался, стоит ли работать в фирме, которая убирает своих сотрудников.  
— У тебя есть доказательства? — приподнял бровь Гриффит. — Конечно, нет, иначе бы ты пошёл в полицию, а не ко мне. Так вот, когда будут, тогда и поговорим. Привет, Рикерт! — он отвернулся, чтобы помахать рукой играющим на бильярде — молоденькому белобрысому пацану и бандитского вида парню постарше.  
— Ты тут, похоже, всех знаешь, — заметил Гатс.  
— Ага. Я помогал открыть этот бар, с тех пор постоянно тут тусуюсь. Отличное место получилось, правда?  
— Да, я оценил.  
Место действительно было отличное. Про себя Гатс решил, что при случае непременно заглянет сюда снова.  
— Скажи, — Гриффит подался вперёд, положив локти на стол, — а с чего ты подался в частные детективы? Мечта детства? Фанател от Шерлока Холмса?  
Гатс не любил, когда его расспрашивали о прошлом, но на лице Гриффита было написано такое живое любопытство, что он улыбнулся.   
— Я вообще-то полицейским был. А когда ушёл из полиции, оказалось, что больше ничего особо делать не умею. Вот и стал детективом. Та же работа, по сути, только значка нет и начальство мозги не трахает.  
— Понятно, — протянул Гриффит. — А почему ты ушёл из полиции?  
Гатс помрачнел.  
— Выперли.  
— Понятно. Слушай, — Гриффит слегка прикоснулся к его рукаву, — я верю, что ты неплохой парень и у тебя всё серьёзно, но я честно не могу тебе ничем помочь. Во всяком случае, пока. Если заподозрю, что меня хотят убить, обязательно тебе скажу. Окей?  
— Ладно, — Гатс достал из кармана визитку, протянул ему. — Только гляди в оба. Эти люди действительно опасны.  
— Да-да, конечно. Спасибо, что предупредил, — Гриффит сунул визитку в карман, даже не прочитав, что на ней написано.  
Они ещё с полчаса потрепались о работе, Гриффит пожаловался на клиентов-идиотов, Гатс вспомнил пару аналогичных персонажей из собственной практики, потом перешли на бейсбол — оба болели за «Лос-Анджелес Доджерс», и Гатс, пользуясь случаем, предложил встретиться через пару недель в этом же баре, чтобы вместе посмотреть бейсбольный матч. Гриффит с энтузиазмом согласился.   
По расчётам Гатса, через пару недель он уже должен был достаточно вникнуть в дела «Абисс и Ко», чтобы из него можно было вытащить гораздо больше полезной информации, чем сейчас. А спешить не стоило. Лучше потерять неделю-другую, чем спугнуть такого перспективного информатора.

Новый кабинет привёл Гриффита в восторг: неброские классические цвета, современная мебель — не то, что у него в конторе, — а главное, из огромного панорамного окна открывался потрясающий вид на Центральный парк. Дух захватывало. Он примерно представлял, сколько стоит офис с таким видом, цифра была безумная. Если «Абисс и Ко» готовы предоставить такое шикарное место новичку, только что принятому на работу, значит, дела у фирмы идут действительно хорошо. Он уселся за стол — свой стол! — и открыл папку со своим первым делом.  
— Мы заботимся о безопасности наших клиентов, — сказал ему на собеседовании Убик, — и о конфиденциальности. Компьютерные сети слишком часто взламывают. Мы не можем полагаться на то, что не обеспечивает стопроцентную надежность. Поэтому все документы у нас хранятся на бумажных носителях.  
Гриффит тогда подумал, что бумага тоже не гарантия сохранности информации — шпион может внедриться в фирму под видом уборщицы, курьера или кого-то из технического персонала и найти способ добраться до документов. Но вслух говорить не стал. Попытка выглядеть умнее работодателя вряд ли получила бы одобрение.  
Ему предстояло защищать мистера Штольца, обвиняемого в убийстве собственной жены. Миссис Штольц изменяла супругу направо и налево и дошла до того, что в его отсутствие развлекалась с любовниками прямо в их общем доме. И не только с любовниками. Судя по всему, супруга бедняги была любительницей сексуальных оргий. Развязка оказалась классической, почти как начало анекдота: мистер Штольц вернулся из командировки на два дня раньше намеченного и застал у себя в гостиной самый разгар веселья, причём его супруга развлекалась одновременно с тремя мужчинами. Дальше показания расходились, хотя в любом случае смешного было мало. Мистер Штольц утверждал, что после угрозы вызвать полицию участники оргии покинули дом, а миссис Штольц заперлась в своей комнате. Когда он забеспокоился и выломал дверь, было уже поздно — женщина покончила с собой, повесившись на поясе от халата. Синяки и ссадины на теле жены он объяснял её специфическими сексуальными пристрастиями, в пользу чего свидетельствовала впечатляющая коллекция секс-игрушек, найденная в спальне. Там было немало хлыстов, наручников и прочих атрибутов БДСМ-практики. Однако сестра покойного обвинила мистера Штольца в убийстве супруги, утверждая, что хотя миссис Штольц и была легкомысленной, но накладывать на себя руки не стала бы.   
Показания свидетелей изобиловали красочными подробностями предшествовавшей трагедии оргии. Над первым листом Гриффит посмеялся, от второго скривился, дальше читал без интереса. Одну страницу скопировал для себя. Уж больно затейливая поза была описана.   
В целом дело казалось довольно простым. Брачный контракт был составлен таким образом, что в случае развода по причине супружеской неверности миссис Штольц не получила бы и ломаного гроша, а учитывая, что по факту всё движимое и недвижимое имущество принадлежало мистеру Штольцу, отчаяние женщины вполне объясняло её поступок. Единственное, что мешало этой версии, — показания горничной, филиппинки Розы, которая сообщила, что слышала крики и звуки ударов из комнаты хозяйки уже после того, как остальные свидетели покинули дом. Гриффит отложил листы с её показаниями в сторону, чтобы вернуться к ним позже и хорошенько продумать, что с этим делать.

Время летело незаметно. Гриффит дважды спускался в архив за дополнительными материалами по аналогичным делам, ведшимся когда-то фирмой, по пути познакомился с симпатичной молоденькой секретаршей Убика по имени Розина и пригласил её на ланч. Розина оказалась весёлой и дружелюбной и с удовольствием рассказывала ему о фирме, других сотрудниках, корпоративных традициях и праздниках. В частности, Гриффит узнал, что по пятницам даже партнёры фирмы иногда приходят на работу в джинсах, чтобы подчеркнуть свою демократичность. И что каждую первую субботу месяца сотрудники собираются вместе на пикник в парке, и в следующий раз Гриффит, разумеется, к ним присоединится.   
— Все будут с супругами, — сообщила Розина. — Ты тоже можешь пригласить свою жену. Руководство поощряет крепкие семьи. Жены партнёров даже создали свой клуб.  
— Я не женат.  
— Понятно. — Розина старалась не улыбаться, но глаза её заблестели. — А где ты работал раньше?  
Гриффит кратко рассказал ей о своей фирме. Он прекрасно понимал, что по сравнению с «Абисс и Ко» его «Белый Ястреб» выглядел попросту жалким, но в глазах Розины читалось искреннее восхищение.  
— Я так завидую тем, кто способен открыть своё собственное дело, — мечтательно сказала она. — Никогда бы не решилась.   
Под конец, когда они уже расправлялись с десертом, Гриффит вспомнил, о чём ему говорил настырный детектив, и на всякий случай поинтересовался:  
— Ты случайно не знала того парня, на чьё место я пришёл? Мне хотели рассказать про него, но как-то времени не нашлось.  
Розина перестала улыбаться.  
— Гейзерик? Да, конечно, я его знала. Ты ведь… тебе же сказали, что он погиб, да?  
Гриффит кивнул.  
— Я только не совсем понял, как это произошло.  
— Автокатастрофа. Отказали тормоза, и автомобиль слетел с обрыва. Ужасная смерть, мы все так огорчились… — Она не сдержалась и тихонько всхлипнула. — Он не очень давно у нас работал, но сразу было видно, что это хороший человек. Не высокомерный, сразу запомнил, как кого зовут, даже курьеров. И никогда не позволял себе лишнего. Никогда.  
— Он, кажется, работал над тем же делом, что и я сейчас? Клаус Штольц — ты, наверное, слышала.   
— Нет, он занимался делом комиссара полиции Ланчетти. Обвинение в коррупции. Его сейчас ведёт мистер Конрад. Оно слишком важное, чтобы поручать новичку… ой, прости, не хотела тебя обидеть!  
— Ничего-ничего, — сверкнул улыбкой Гриффит. — Я прекрасно понимаю. Не всё сразу, верно?  
Розина рассмеялась, и неловкий момент очень скоро был забыт.

Под конец дня к нему зашёл Конрад. Осведомился, как прошёл первый день на новом месте, всё ли получается. Гриффит ответил, что всё прекрасно, он вполне освоился и уже готов показать первые наработки по делу.  
— Не засиживайся, — посоветовал Конрад, похлопав ладонью по сумке, из которой торчали ручки теннисных ракеток. — Мы ценим усердие наших сотрудников, но их здоровье мы ценим ещё больше.  
Гриффит заверил его, что нисколько не устал и решил немного задержаться лишь потому, что очень уж интересное попалось дело. Конрад одобрительно хмыкнул.  
— Оно довольно простое, да? Я решил, что для начала тебе не стоит браться за что-то запутанное. Ещё успеешь поломать голову. У нас бывают довольно сложные дела, и «Абисс и Ко» гордится тем, что ни одно из этих дел не было проиграно. Но тебе ещё предстоит познакомиться с другими сотрудниками, распорядком работы и прочими вещами, а это отнимает время и внимание.   
— Было бы простое, если бы не показания горничной. К сожалению, с ней могут быть проблемы.  
— Правда? Ну-ка, дай посмотреть, — Конрад принял у него из рук показания Розы и несколько минут сосредоточенно читал. — Что ж, я думаю, это мы сможем устроить. Не волнуйся.  
— Как устроить? — не понял Гриффит. — Думаете, есть шанс доказать, что она солгала?  
Конрад рассмеялся и потрепал его по плечу.  
— Возможно, и так. Не волнуйся. Мы всё уладим. Работай спокойно, Гриффит, это дело ты выиграешь. Я в этом уверен.

По пути домой Гриффит отзвонился Каске, попросил не ждать его — было слишком поздно, чтобы ехать в офис.   
— Мистер Дэвис звонил. Спрашивал, как идут дела.  
— Скажи ему, что я был в суде. И пришли мне на домашнюю почту его документы, я посмотрю.  
Мистеру Дэвису нужна была всего лишь консультация, и Гриффит рассчитывал справиться с задачей за пару вечеров. Подумаешь, ляжет спать за полночь. Не впервой.  
«За полночь» растянулось до двух часов ночи, зато кроме дела мистера Дэвиса Гриффит успел составить прошение об апелляции для ещё одного своего клиента и написать вежливый отказ от работы с миссис Браун, пытавшейся подать в суд на соседей, якобы уничтожающих её газон с помощью специально науськанных кротов. Миссис Браун обращалась к Гриффиту не в первый раз, и ему было немного жаль сумасшедшую старуху, но тратить на неё время стало непозволительной роскошью.   
Когда с делами было покончено, он взглянул на часы, затем на последний кусок пиццы, сиротливо лежащий на тарелке, и разрешил себе потратить десять минут на поиск информации о последнем деле Гейзерика. Не то чтобы он поверил Гатсу. «Абисс и Ко» была известной, уважаемой фирмой, и только полный идиот поверил бы в то, что за солидной вывеской творятся какие-то тёмные дела. Однако Гриффит привык к тому, что дыма без огня не бывает, и набрал в поисковике имя комиссара полиции.  
В том, что касалось комиссара, практически все СМИ являли собой редкостное единодушие: комиссар Ланчетти был нечист на руку до такой степени, что только ленивый не прошёлся насчёт его итальянских корней, уходящих прямиком в мафиозный клан. Вымогательство, превышение полномочий, крышевание наркодельцов, жестокое обращение с арестованными… Комиссара обвиняли во всех смертных грехах — и каждый раз обвинения либо были сняты, либо рассыпались, как карточный домик, уже в зале суда. Комиссар продолжал свою работу, а общественность возмущённо вопрошала: «Доколе?!» Но её никто не слушал.  
Гриффит, конечно, знал комиссара полиции в лицо, в Нью-Йорке его знал любой, кто хоть изредка читал газеты, но всё же он не отказал себе в удовольствии полюбоваться на фотографии. Комиссар Ланчетти выглядел как типичный «плохой коп» — презрительное выражение лица, квадратный подбородок, жёсткий ёжик волос.   
— Не хватает только дробовика. Для полной картины, — пробормотал Гриффит и вдруг замер. — Так-так. А это кто тут у нас?  
На снимке трёхлетней давности за спиной комиссара торчал высокий молодой полицейский. Он стоял вполоборота к камере, глядя куда-то в сторону, но Гриффит без труда узнал его.   
— И что же это ты здесь делаешь? — вслух спросил он. Пицца внезапно потеряла весь свой вкус. — И какое отношение ты имеешь к Гамбино Ланчетти? И почему ты, сука, ни слова мне об этом не сказал?

Договариваясь о второй встрече через две недели, Гатс вовсе не собирался оставлять Гриффита без присмотра. За пятнадцать долларов мальчишка из дома напротив согласился следить, во сколько тот уходит и возвращается, — слушая его отчёты, Гатс разрывался между желаниями уважительно присвистнуть и назвать Гриффита ебанутым карьеристом. Хотя, если вспомнить его собственную работу в полиции, особенно в первые годы… возможно, не такой уж и карьерист. Просто энтузиаст. Но ебанутый всё равно.  
Мимо «Белого Ястреба» он тоже пару раз проходил, заглядывал в окно — никого, кроме девчонки-помощницы, там не было. Значит, Гриффит полностью переключился на новую работу. Это было, конечно, хорошо, но Гатс почему-то испытывал смутное сожаление при мысли о том, что очень скоро дело, в которое Гриффит вкладывал столько сил, рухнет, как карточный домик, и ему снова придётся вернуться в свой старый офис, ждать нового шанса, который ещё неизвестно, выпадет ли. Хотя нет. Выпадет. Наверняка выпадет. Таким, как этот Гриффит, судьба не может не улыбаться.  
Сегодня «Белый Ястреб» оказался вообще закрыт, поэтому Гатс не стал задерживаться. Была уже вторая половина дня, и он решил зайти в местный супермаркет, чтобы потом прямиком отправиться домой — магазины возле его дома были так себе, а делать крюк не хотелось.   
Набрав с полдюжины коробок полуфабрикатов — почти не глядя, потому что какая разница, что покупать, если это с мясом и можно приготовить в микроволновке? — он развернул тележку в направлении касс и нечаянно задел чью-то поставленную на пол сумку. Сумка накренилась, завалилась на пол, из незастёгнутого кармана со стуком выпала пудреница и покатилась под витрину. Гатс в последний момент ухитрился поймать её, но в процессе толкнул тележку, и та тут же врезалась в кого-то…  
— Глаза разуй, придурок!!!  
Гатс поднял голову.  
— Привет, — сказал он, потому что ничего лучше ему в голову не пришло. — Твоя?  
Девчонка — помощница Гриффита — выхватила у него пудреницу.  
— Ты что — рылся в моей сумке?!  
— Нет, — Гатс поднялся и сразу же почувствовал себя увереннее — теперь он нависал над мелкой девицей, как гора. — Я её опрокинул. Нечаянно. Извини.  
Девица схватила сумку и начала распихивать по местам перемешавшееся содержимое. Гатс напряг память. Каска — вот как её звали.  
— Не думал, что встречу тебя тут.  
Каска пожала плечами и перекинула сумку через плечо.  
— В офисе закончился чай, вот я и решила сбегать сюда по-быстрому. Всё равно у нас глухо. — Её взгляд вдруг стал подозрительным. — А что здесь делаешь ты?  
— Забегал по работе в одно местечко неподалёку. Вспомнил, что дома еды нет. Вот, запасаюсь, — он кивнул в сторону своей тележки.  
— Ах, по работе, — протянула она. — Ты что, следил за Гриффитом?  
— Что? Ничего подобного, с чего ты взяла? — Гатс честно попытался изобразить недоумение. — Нужен он мне больно.  
Каска презрительно фыркнула.  
— Не держи меня за дуру. Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты ему наговорил? Гриффит мне всё рассказал.  
— Правда? — почему-то Гатс ожидал, что разговор в баре останется между ними, и слова Каски его задели. — А он сказал тебе, что его предшественника убили?   
— Он сказал, что это был несчастный случай.   
— Ну да, как же.  
Каска сжала кулаки.  
— Ты можешь выдумывать что хочешь! — яростно прошипела она, снизив голос — другие покупатели уже начали удивлённо посматривать в их сторону. — Но не смей портить Гриффиту жизнь! Он умный и талантливый, он заслуживает гораздо большего, чем эта задрипанная контора! Ты хоть знаешь, сколько он ждал такого шанса? Он заслужил это! А ты втягиваешь его в какую-то дурацкую историю и хочешь, чтобы он потерял свою работу! Оставь его в покое, понял? Иначе… — она запнулась, придумывая, что сказать, — иначе клянусь, ты об этом пожалеешь!  
Она была такой маленькой и так воинственно наскакивала на него, что Гатсу хотелось рассмеяться — но вместе с тем он был тронут. Правда, тронут. Пусть даже эта пигалица была влюблена в Гриффита — точно влюблена, это сразу было заметно, — но всё равно, чтобы заслужить такую преданность, Гриффит должен был оказаться неплохим парнем. Или расчётливым манипулятором, но такого впечатления он не производил.  
Бывают же парни, за которых женщины готовы сражаться со всем миром. Гатсу на таких никогда не везло. На женщин, в смысле.  
— Твой Гриффит работает на преступников. Не будь дурой и подумай — либо они втянут его в свои грязные дела, либо уберут рано или поздно. Особенно если он такой талантливый и догадается, что за дела творятся в этой конторе. Ты этого для него хочешь?  
Каска замялась.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил его в покое, — наконец сказал она. — А с той фирмой он сам разберётся.  
Ну да, разберётся он, как же. Но вслух Гатс этого не сказал. Не видел смысла дальше пререкаться с девчонкой, рвущейся встать грудью (неплохой такой грудью, кстати) на защиту Гриффита. Без неё справятся.  
Он пожал плечами и развернул тележку к кассам. Каска осталась стоять возле витрин, и он чувствовал, как она буравит взглядом его спину, но не обернулся.   
Вечером он поужинал полуфабрикатами под какой-то дрянной боевичок по телевизору, прочёл пару статей на любимом новостном сайте и завалился спать гораздо раньше, чем обычно. Глаза закрывались сами. Наверное, к смене погоды.  
Ему приснился лагерь наёмников.

Гатс сидел у большого костра, удобно устроившись на широком бревне, и точил меч. Камень легко скользил вдоль лезвия, руки двигались сами. Словно он делал это уже тысячу раз. Меч был огромным, гораздо больше тех, которыми дрались актёры в исторических фильмах, но Гатс знал, что умеет с ним обращаться, и что именно этот меч привычен его рукам.  
Кроме него, вокруг костра сидело ещё десятка полтора наёмников. Некоторые лица были ему знакомы, некоторые он видел впервые. Среди них был Рикерт, мальчишка из бара «Кондотьер», и его партнёр по бильярду, тощий угрюмый парень. Они по очереди отрезали куски от жарившейся на костре свиной туши и запивали их вином из меха, который передавали друг другу. Рядом с ними сидела Каска, одетая в доспех, словно Рыжая Соня. Доспех ей удивительно шёл, как будто специально был подогнан по её ладной фигурке. В отличие от остальных, то и дело бросавших на Гатса дружеские взгляды, она словно специально смотрела в противоположную сторону и обернулась только тогда, когда к костру подошёл Джудо.  
— Как там Гастон? — тут же спросил его Рикерт, и наёмники все как один уставились на белобрысого парня. Гатс заметил у него чуть выше локтя следы крови.  
— Жить будет.  
— Хорошо. — Гатс не знал, кто такой был этот Гастон, но почему-то обрадовался.   
Джудо улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Это благодаря тебе. Если бы ты не принёс его в лагерь, он истёк бы кровью.  
— Да ладно, я даже не торопился особо, — буркнул Гатс, смутившись. — Считай, просто повезло, что мы недалеко оказались.  
— Не слушай его, Джудо, — раздался из-за его спины знакомый голос. — Он рад по уши, только стесняется об этом сказать.  
Наёмники расхохотались. А Гриффит — юный, длинноволосый, в каких-то совершенно немыслимых сияющих доспехах — ловко перешагнул через бревно, уселся рядом с Гатсом и больно ткнул того локтём под рёбра.  
— Перестань придуриваться, — вполголоса сказал он. — Ты отличный командир и заботишься о своих людях. Надо гордиться, а ты ведёшь себя так, словно в этом есть что-то постыдное. Чтоб я больше такого не слышал. Всё понял?  
Гатс демонстративно фыркнул и пожал плечами, хотя от похвалы в груди разлилось приятное тепло. Почему-то ему было очень важно, что думает о нём Гриффит. А тот сверкнул белозубой улыбкой и привалился к Гатсу плечом.  
— Эй, ребята, а поделиться? — громко спросил он. Приятель Рикерта тут же протянул мех с вином; Гриффит отпил глоток, утёр сползшую по подбородку каплю и сунул мех Гатсу. — Не сиди таким мрачным, выпей.  
Гатс послушался. Вино было терпким и прохладным. Гриффит уже весело болтал с Каской, продолжая всё так же небрежно опираться на Гатса, от него исходило ровное лёгкое тепло, и Гатсу было хорошо и спокойно от этого тепла…

В подобном сне не было ничего удивительного — Гатс любил фэнтези, ему не раз снились средние века, рыцари и сражения. Но в этот раз он проснулся, задыхаясь от нахлынувшей тоски, словно всё, что ему приснилось — наёмники, лагерь, Гриффит, — было на самом деле, а теперь никогда уже не повторится.

Примерно неделю спустя дело мистера Штольца получило новый, благоприятный поворот: филиппинка Роза призналась, что оставила включённым телевизор в гостиной, и звуки ссоры, которые она слышала, доносились именно оттуда. Мистер Штольц проявил благородство и простил Розу за оговор. Теперь вопрос снятия с него обвинений превратился в чистую формальность, и Гриффит с нетерпением ждал, какое дело ему поручат следующим.  
— Молодец, — одобрительно сказала ему мисс Слэн, одна из ведущих партнёров фирмы, когда Конрад принялся во всеуслышание расхваливать Гриффита за проделанную работу. Тот скромно молчал, понимая, что его заслуги в произошедшем практически не было. Но Конрад был его куратором и не упустил случая продемонстрировать успехи своего нового сотрудника. — Для начала очень даже неплохо. Руководство тобой довольно.   
Гриффит ответил подобающим образом — мол, успехом он обязан помощи старших товарищей, рад стараться и вообще. Слэн кивала, улыбаясь. В её присутствии он ощущал себя сопливым первокурсником, с которым заигрывает сексуальная королева колледжа, причём заигрывает не из симпатии, а так, чтобы посмеяться. Чувство было смущающим и слегка унизительным.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя нет планов на эту субботу?  
Вопрос был настолько неожиданным, что Гриффит даже ответил не сразу. Она же не могла подразумевать… нет, конечно, не могла, что за глупости. Вообще-то он планировал провести субботу в «Белом Ястребе», разбирая скопившиеся за время его отсутствия дела, но это никого не волновало, так что он выдал единственный правильный ответ:  
— Совершенно никаких.  
Убик с Конрадом довольно переглянулись. Убик даже хихикнул тихонечко. Насколько Гриффит успел заметить, он вообще был весельчаком.  
— В нашей фирме есть традиции совместного отдыха, — пояснил Конрад. — Например, иногда мы ездим играть в пейнтбол. Многие любят теннис, для наших сотрудников забронированы определённые дни на кортах недалеко отсюда. В эту субботу мы собираемся на барбекю в загородном доме Войда. Ограниченным кругом, всего несколько человек. Мы хотим, чтобы ты составил нам компанию.  
— Но я… — Гриффит почувствовал замешательство. Он был всего лишь одним из рядовых сотрудников, да ещё и новичком. С чего бы вдруг такое внимание?  
— Мы предпочитаем знакомиться с новыми членами нашей большой семьи в неформальной обстановке, — словно прочитал его мысли Конрад. — К тому же, там будут люди, с которыми тебе стоит познакомиться. Это понадобится для твоей будущей работы.  
— Тогда я сочту это за честь, — вежливо улыбнулся Гриффит. «Белый Ястреб» подождёт. У него ещё оставалось воскресенье.

О том, насколько полезными для его работы могут оказаться упомянутые Конрадом люди, Гриффит понял, едва увидел припаркованные на подъездной аллее автомобили — самый дешёвый из них стоил примерно его годовую зарплату. Оставалось только понять, зачем этим людям нужен сам Гриффит. Он считал себя хорошим специалистом, но при этом прекрасно понимал, что юристов его уровня в Нью-Йорке хватает, да и превосходящих его тоже немало. Ставить свой фиат в один ряд с этой элитой автопрома было не то чтобы стыдно, но как-то неэстетично. Пообещав себе не откладывать надолго покупку нового автомобиля, он захлопнул дверцу и отправился вдоль дорожки, огибающей дом, туда, откуда уже слышались голоса.  
Войд, Убик и Конрад расположились на зелёной лужайке за домом. Лужайка была частью садового ансамбля в очень простом, сдержанном стиле: всего несколько деревьев, альпийская горка и отдельные цветы, словно бы случайно выросшие в самых произвольных местах. Гриффит примерно догадывался, сколько стоит эта тщательно продуманная произвольность и простота, а также уход за ней. Возле открытого гриля стоял стол, на котором были сервированы закуски: овощи, тонко нарезанные сыры, какие-то хитро свёрнутые рулетики с непонятными начинками, блестящие маслины и молодая маринованная окра.   
На отдыхе его коллеги выглядели совсем иначе, нежели в шикарных, но официальных кабинетах «Абисс и Ко». Строгие костюмы с непременными галстуками сменились лёгкими брюками и рубашками-поло с короткими рукавами. Войд сам колдовал над большим грилем, Конрад с Убиком стояли рядом и, потягивая пиво, беседовали между собой, иногда отпуская комментарии в адрес хозяина дома. При появлении Гриффита оба заулыбались и громко поприветствовали его, Войд же ограничился коротким кивком. Его лицо раскраснелось от жара, на лбу блестели мелкие капельки пота.  
— Пива? — предложил Убик.   
Гриффит кивнул. Убик поднял руку, и через несколько секунд молодая служанка в кокетливом переднике принесла бокал холодного светлого пива. Стекло было влажным и приятно освежало ладонь. Гриффит сделал глоток — пиво оказалось превосходным.  
Лениво помахавшая ему Слэн полулежала в кресле, потягивая мохито из высокого стакана. На ней был светлый льняной брючный костюм и босоножки из настолько тонких полосок кожи, что они были едва заметны.   
— …И тут он говорит: конечно, она была согласна, ваша честь. У неё чёрный пояс по карате, если бы она не была согласна, я не стоял бы перед вами, а лежал бы в больнице. Судья смотрит на этого хлюпика и говорит: а вы-то сами согласны были?  
Все четверо расхохотались. Улыбнулся даже Гриффит, не знающий, о чём идёт речь, но вполне ярко представивший себе эту сцену.  
— У судьи Лавейна с этим просто.  
— Да, ему стоит быть поосторожнее. ССП уже не раз пытались его прижать.  
— Будет чертовски неприятно, если бешеные бабы добьются своего.  
— Будет чертовски неприятно, если мясо пересушится, — чуточку сварливо сказал Войд, переворачивая аппетитно шипящие куски.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что Майкл никогда не приходит вовремя. Он занятой человек. В отличие от нас, — хихикнул Убик. — Придётся подождать.  
— Мы-то подождём, — Войд ловко разложил на гриле нарезанные пластами овощи. — А мясо ждать не будет.  
Гриффит хотел было спросить, кого они все ждут, но тут со стороны подъездной аллеи раздался шум двигателя, и он решил, что будет лучше подождать пару минут и увидеть гостей своими глазами, а не показывать себя в очередной раз ничего не знающим новичком. Он отхлебнул пива и встал вполоборота к дому, делая вид, что не так уж и любопытствует.  
Но он совсем не ожидал увидеть идущего к ним по дорожке мэра Нью-Йорка Майкла Кингсмана — тоже весьма вольно одетого. Под руку мэр держал девушку в простом белом платье, юную и свежую, ладошкой прикрывающую глаза от солнца. Каштановые локоны тугими спиралями колыхались на её плечах при каждом шаге.  
— Майкл, — широко улыбаясь, Конрад пожал мэру руку. — А мы уже боялись, что тебя опять задержат дела.   
— Кому-то здесь приходится работать и в выходные, в отличие от вас, бездельников, — мэр по очереди потряс руки юристам, в том числе и Слэн — так, словно она была мужчиной.   
— Это наш новый сотрудник, — представил Гриффита Конрад. — Тот самый, про которого я говорил. Очень перспективный.  
— Рад познакомиться, — мэр бодро пожал руку и Гриффиту. Рукопожатие было крепким, и тот с трудом удержался, чтобы не сжать в ответ кисть мэра так же сильно. — А это моя дочь Шарлотта.  
Девушка чуть заметно покраснела и кивнула Гриффиту. Она была очень симпатичная, и эта симпатичность подчёркивалась почти полным отсутствием косметики, за исключением подкрашенных ресниц. На щеках не было ни следа пудры или тонального крема, а губы, которые она то и дело прикусывала, выглядели нежно-розовыми от природы. Она напоминала принцессу из исторического фильма. Гриффит не удержался и поклонился ей — не очень глубоко, но достаточно для того, чтобы увидевшие это Убик с Конрадом заулыбались, а Шарлотта покраснела ещё гуще.  
— Мисс Шарлотта с каждым годом становится всё очаровательнее и очаровательнее, — сказал Конрад, одобрительно глядя на юную девушку. — Наверное, от женихов отбоя нет, а?  
Мэр довольно хохотнул.  
— Лотта о таких глупостях пока не думает. Ну, хватит разводить церемонии. Если мясо подгорит, это будет уже не по моей вине!  
Вопреки опасениям Войда, мясо оказалось сочным и мягким и ароматно благоухало розмарином. Когда все расселись за столом, выяснилось, что Гриффит оказался напротив Конрада и рядом с Шарлоттой. Он изо всех сил вспоминал правила этикета — позволяется ли ему предложить даме вина? Или это должен делать хозяин дома? Он помнил только, что приборы нужно брать начиная с самых дальних, но рядом с его тарелкой лежала всего одна вилка, делая это знание абсолютно бесполезным.  
— Можно мне воды? — тихо попросила Шарлотта.  
Гриффит тут же позабыл про этикет и потянулся за бутылкой минералки, лежавшей возле стола в сумке-холодильнике. Какой, к чёрту, этикет, если дама просит.  
Шарлотта поблагодарила его ещё тише и уставилась в свою тарелку.  
— Я слышал, вы художница? — спросил Гриффит, чтобы нарушить это неловкое молчание. На другом конце стола мэр рассказывал Войду какую-то историю про общих знакомых. Тот слушал, время от времени переглядываясь со Слэн. До Гриффита доносились только обрывки фраз, и они ему ни о чём не говорили.  
— Не совсем художница, — Шарлотта опять залилась румянцем, но всё же подняла голову. — Просто рисую.  
— Ну-ну, не преуменьшай, — добродушно возразил Конрад. — Твои акварели пользуются большой популярностью на выставках.  
Шарлотта взглянула на Гиффита чуть неловко, словно извиняясь, и он отлично понял, что означал этот взгляд: дочери мэра не было нужды доказывать своё мастерство, чтобы получать места на нью-йоркских выставках.  
— А что вы рисуете?  
— В основном портреты.  
Поначалу Шарлотта отвечала сдержанно, смущаясь от проявленного к ней интереса, но мало-помалу Гриффиту всё же удалось её разговорить. Его знаний о живописи хватало, чтобы поддерживать разговор, а Шарлотта тактично придерживалась самых общих тем, не пытаясь похваляться своим талантом. И очень внимательно слушала. Так внимательно, что будь Гриффит хоть немного более глуп или тщеславен — непременно возгордился бы тем, какой он, оказывается, интересный собеседник.  
Наконец мэр тоже обратил на Гриффита внимание.  
— Говорят, вам поручили дело Штольца? — благодушно поинтересовался он, отправляя в рот чёрную круглую маслину. — И как успехи?  
— Остались чистой воды формальности, — улыбнулся Гриффит.  
— Рад это слышать. Генрих, бедняга, и так достаточно пережил, чтобы его ещё и по судам таскали.  
— Штольц — старый друг Майкла, — шепнул Гриффиту Конрад.   
Так вот в чём было дело. Гриффит начал понимать, почему его позвали на этот пикник для избранных.  
— Не волнуйтесь, — уверенно сказал он. — У мистера Штольца больше нет причин для беспокойства.  
Конрад с Убиком закивали, подтверждая его слова.  
— Будем надеяться, молодой человек, будем надеяться.   
В словах мэра не было сомнения, только одобрение. Это льстило. А ещё больше льстило то восхищение, с которым смотрела на Гриффита Шарлотта. Как будто он только что на её глазах выиграл самое сложное дело века.   
Когда настало время разъезжаться, мэр с дочерью попрощались первыми. Гриффит раздумывал, будет ли прилично попросить у Шарлотты телефон — не то чтобы он всерьёз собирался ей звонить, вряд ли мэр одобрил бы это, но ему не хотелось, чтобы она подумала, что его интерес к ней был вызван всего лишь вежливостью. Так и не решился. На прощание он рискнул поцеловать ей кончики пальцев, пока остальные прощались с мэром. Шарлотта ожидаемо покраснела и пару раз оглянулась на него, пока шла под руку с отцом к автомобилю.   
— Молодец, — Конрад хлопнул Гриффита по плечу. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности — он и не заметил, что продолжал смотреть на аллею даже после того, как светлый «лексус» скрылся за деревьями. — Ты произвёл на него хорошее впечатление. Старик любит считать себя покровителем талантливой молодёжи. Если быстро и без шума закроешь дело Штольца, он тебя запомнит.  
— Вы поэтому меня сюда позвали? — прямо спросил Гриффит.   
Конрад рассмеялся.  
— Конечно. Нужные знакомства просто так не завязываются.  
— Спасибо.  
— Это ещё только начало, парень.   
Гриффит кивнул и мечтательно сощурился на заходящее солнце, мягко сияющее сквозь закатную дымку. Он получил отличную работу, познакомился с мэром Нью-Йорка и почти закрыл своё первое дело на новом месте. Лучшего нельзя было и желать. Фортуна определённо повернулась к нему лицом.

Через несколько дней они с Гатсом вновь встретились в «Кондотьере». На этот раз Гриффит пришёл загодя. Так получилось. Посмотреть бейсбольные матчи обычно собиралось довольно много народа, и в баре было шумно, но Гриффит знал, что его любимый столик будет свободен. Пиппин всегда тщательно за этим следил.  
Гатс появился через пару минут после начала игры, когда сплиттер питчера «Чикаго Кабс» послал мяч мимо отбивающего «Лос-Анджелес Доджерс» точно в перчатку кетчера.  
— Ничего не пропустил, — поклялся Гриффит, пинком отодвигая для него стул.  
— Погоди, а это же…  
— Не доверять своей команде — грех.  
Гатс заржал и взмахом руки попросил у Джудо пива.  
Сперва они увлечённо пялились на экран, комментируя игру — иногда даже матерно, но под конец первой четверти Гатс всё же не выдержал и спросил:  
— Ну так что?  
— В каком смысле — что? — Гриффит сделал вид, что не понял вопроса, хотя ждал его с самого начала.   
— Что-нибудь узнал про свою фирму?   
— Узнал. Отличное место. До сих пор не верю, что мне так повезло. Хочешь сушёного кальмара?  
— А про того парня, которого убили? — Гатс выдернул кальмара из предложенной пачки и задвигал челюстями. — Который до тебя там работал?  
— Тоже узнал. Несчастный случай, — Гриффит поудобнее облокотился на стол. — А между прочим, с чего это вдруг тебя так заинтересовало? Ты же больше не коп, искать справедливость тебе не нужно. Или у тебя в этом личный интерес?  
Гатс слегка растерялся.  
— Нет, почему личный? Меня наняла вдова этого парня, Гейзерика. Она заподозрила, что несчастный случай был не совсем — кудабля!!! — не совсем случаем. Он что, слепой, мудила?!  
— Да гнать его пора из команды. А она не говорила тебе, с чем это могло быть связано? Может быть, он работал над каким-то подозрительным делом?  
Гриффит не без удовольствия отметил, как взгляд Гатса на миг метнулся в сторону. Соображал, что лучше соврать. А ведь сперва казался таким хорошим парнем, простым, как сапог…  
— Не думаю, — наконец выдавил Гатс. — При чём тут дела? Он же копал под фирму, за это его и убрали.  
— Вот как? — Гриффит рассеянно следил за тем, как игрок «Доджерс» бежит на вторую базу. — Я слышал, там было какое-то сложное дело о коррупции. Ты не пытался разузнать что-то в этом направлении?  
— А что ещё ты слышал?  
— Немного, — Гриффит допил пиво и поставил на стол пустой стакан. — Но я буду прислушиваться. Считай, что ты меня убедил.  
Гатс заметно повеселел.  
— А тебе случайно не передавали какие-нибудь его вещи? Или документы?  
— Нет, ничего такого. Выдали всё новенькое, даже папки новые. — Гриффит усмехнулся. — Я даже сперва подумал, что они и мебель в кабинете поменяли, но потом решил, что это маразм. Давай-давай-давай-молодец!!!  
— Так их! — воодушевлённо поддержал его Гатс. Наверное, Гриффит краем глаза уловил его движение и среагировал чисто машинально, потому что их кулаки столкнулись над столом в торжествующем жесте так слаженно, словно они не раз уже это проделывали.  
— Слушай, только не обижайся, но тебе ничего не кажется странным? Ты, извини уж, почти никто, новичок, стажёр, а они сразу перед тобой так расстилаются.  
— Я об этом думал. Похоже, что это для них обычное дело. Такие, знаешь, понты для своих.  
— Тысяча хуёв тебе в сраку! — заорали за соседним столиком. — Куда прёшь, бога-душу-мать!  
— Коркас! — укоризненно позвал Джудо, указывая глазами на Рикерта. — Придержи язык.  
— Ты что, не видел, что он творит?!  
— Иногда, — светским тоном сказал Гриффит, — я думаю, что из Коркаса вышла бы занятная Элиза Дулитл. Но не могу представить себе подходящего профессора Хиггинса.  
Гатс понимающе кивнул, однако остановившийся на мгновение взгляд подсказывал, что отсылку он уловил не до конца. Или совсем не уловил.  
— Я так понимаю, если ты захочешь уйти, они могут предъявить тебе счёт.  
— Не могут. Все расходы производятся не на меня, а на саму фирму. Ты, кажется, забыл, что это юридическая фирма. Они прекрасно знают законы. Это тебе не шарашкина контора, где нелегальные иммигранты вместо зарплаты получают долги. Единственное, что они могут... — он запнулся, на миг испугавшись сболтнуть лишнее, но нет, это уже паранойя, никаких выводов Гатс не сделает, с чего бы ему? — Репутацию мне могут испортить. Чтобы ни одна крупная компания меня больше не наняла. Но я, честно, не вижу для этого причин.  
— Вынь глаза из жопы! — раздался полный муки возглас Коркаса. — Матерь Божья, да что же ты творишь, хуй членисторылый!  
Гриффит с Гатсом переглянулись и расхохотались  
— Ты тоже… это представил? — задыхаясь от смеха, выговорил Гриффит.   
— Попытался… Не смог…

Как и ожидал Гриффит, без свидетельства Розы дело Штольца рассыпалось, как карточный домик. Победа была такой лёгкой, что её даже не хотелось праздновать, и радовался он больше всего тому, что теперь ему просто обязаны дать новое, более сложное дело.   
— Не вздумай больше так говорить! — строго предупредила его Слэн, когда он не очень восторженно ответил на её поздравление. — Ты — первоклассный юрист, ты только что выиграл дело, и окружающие должны об этом знать. Понял?  
Гриффит кивнул. С точки зрения имиджа он об этом как-то не задумывался.  
— В пятницу мэр устраивает фуршет. Мы все приглашены. Ты в первую очередь.  
— С чего это? — нахмурился Гриффит. Он полагал, что мэр едва ли помнит как его зовут.  
— Чем ты слушал, когда мы говорили, что мистер Штольц — старый друг мэра? Официальный повод — День флага, но на самом деле они празднуют снятие обвинений со Штольца. Так что будь готов показать себя во всей красе.  
В пятницу Гриффит собирался провести вечер в баре с Гатсом, потому что пятница была единственным днём, когда он мог позволить себе уйти с работы около восьми вечера, а не сидеть в кабинете едва ли не до полуночи. Но выбор, разумеется, был очевиден. Бар никуда не убежит, а вот вечеринка у мэра позволит ему завязать полезные знакомства, да и просто примелькаться в кругу высокопоставленных чиновников. Когда ещё представится такая возможность?  
— Я понял, — сказал он, думая, что дело Штольца ему прямо-таки ангелы небесные послали. — Конечно, я приду.   
— Надеюсь, у тебя есть смокинг?  
— Конечно.  
Слэн прищурилась.  
— Готовый, — полуутвердительно сказала она и скривилась, когда Гриффит кивнул. — Забудь об этом. Сегодня же вечером Марк отвезёт тебя к портному. Надо было раньше этим заняться. Разумеется, всё за счёт фирмы. Да, и можешь взять с собой девушку, но не уделяй ей слишком много внимания — достаточно, чтобы она была рядом, когда ты появишься.  
Грифит подумал о Каске. В последнее время они почти не виделись — увлекшись новой работой, он фактически бросил на неё «Белого Ястреба». Что ж, он купит ей новое платье и пригласит на фуршет к мэру. Это будет хорошее извинение.

Гатс, разумеется, всё понял. Любой на его месте понял бы.  
— Херня вопрос, — бодро сказал он, — в следующий раз посидим. Куда хоть собрался-то?  
— Не поверишь — к мэру. Тоже бухать, только культурно.  
— Удачи. А где, кстати, будет банкет? У самого мэра?  
— Да, в его особняке.   
— Хм, верно, где же ещё. Что-то я ступил. Ну, удачно тебе повеселиться. Бывай.  
До пятницы оставалось всего ничего, а надо было ещё купить Каске платье и новые туфли, забрать рубашки из химчистки и вспомнить, куда он задевал дорогие ботинки. Новая жизнь подкидывала новые проблемы, но это, решил Гриффит, были приятные проблемы. Скоро он перестанет обращать на них внимание.

— А я думала, они как-то… изысканнее, что ли.  
— Не-а. Разве что пока трезвые.  
Каска брезгливо поморщилась и потёрла ладонь — пощёчина, которую она отвесила ухватившему её за зад мужчине, вышла чересчур сильной. Девушка не жалела об этом, просто руке было больно.  
Она впервые оказалась на мероприятии такого уровня и теперь была несколько разочарована. Всё начиналось вполне прилично и красиво: новое платье, которое Гриффит оплатил, не слушая её возражений, потому что «это было необходимо для его работы», новые туфли, за которые она из принципа заплатила сама, потому что она взрослая самостоятельная женщина, чёрт возьми, и может позволить себе покупку двух ремешков со стразиками, стоящих её месячную зарплату. Ремешки уже слегка натёрли ногу, но Каска терпела, понимая, что пластырь будет неуместен. Они вошли через парадный вход, Гриффит держал её под руку, потом представил своим коллегам — высокому суховатому мужчине, похожему на профессора какого-нибудь университета, низенькому пухлому толстячку, тут же поцеловавшему ей руку, ещё одному пухляку ростом чуть повыше и красивой высокомерной женщине с роскошной фигурой, рядом с которой Каска мгновенно ощутила себя неуклюжей замарашкой. Была бы у неё такая грудь… эх. Каска опустила глаза на неубедительно выпирающие под корсажем холмики и тоскливо вздохнула.  
Хозяин дома произнёс прочувствованную речь про символ нации, про то, что американцы заслужили право гордиться своей страной и своим флагом, гости аплодировали, а одна сухонькая старушка в мехах даже прослезилась от избытка чувств. А затем официальная часть закончилась, и собравшиеся — мужчины в смокингах, женщины в дорогих платьях, благоухающие модными духами — так накинулись на выпивку и закуску, словно их неделю держали на лапше быстрого приготовления, причём самой дешёвой.  
Гриффит исчез. Он заранее предупредил Каску, что не сможет весь вечер находиться с ней, но она не ожидала, что окажется одна с самого начала. Есть она не хотела — слишком нервничала, а бокал шампанского, который она взяла с подноса прошествовавшего мимо официанта, был почти полон. Высокие каблуки не очень хорошо сочетались с алкоголем.  
Её одиночество не продлилось долго. Первый из мужчин, поинтересовавшихся, как её зовут и не скучно ли ей, оказался вполне симпатичным и интересным, но Каска растерялась, смутилась и начала мямлить что-то глупое, так что он очень быстро извинился и ушёл. Со следующим ей удалось немного поболтать, и они даже станцевали медленный танец — в углу зала играл настоящий живой оркестр. Но потом некоторые из гостей начали пьянеть, и вечер перестал быть романтичным.  
Пару раз она видела Гриффита — рядом с мэром и неизвестным одутловатым мужчиной. Гриффит улыбался, что-то говорил, жестикулировал. В её сторону он даже не взглянул. Каска поправила бретельку платья и украдкой вздохнула.  
И внезапно почувствовала, как кто-то стиснул её ягодицу через платье. Ещё и пальцами поелозил. Ни секунды не раздумывая, она обернулась и отвесила наглецу такую оплеуху, что рука заныла.  
— Сука!  
— Ещё раз тронешь — разобью хлебало! — рявкнула Каска. — Понял, мудлан?  
Мужик, прижимающий руку к лицу, вытаращился на девушку так, словно она у него на глазах отрастила рога и пару крыльев. Потом икнул и неловко, боком убрался прочь, спотыкаясь о паркет.  
— Лихо ты его.  
Каска обернулась. В нескольких шагах от неё стоял Гатс с бокалом в руке.   
— Мог бы и помочь, — буркнула она.   
Гатс пожал плечами, даже не делая вид, что упрёк попал по адресу.  
— Я не сомневался, что ты сама с ним разберёшься.   
Возможно, настоящая женщина — такая, как эта Слэн, — предпочла бы, чтобы мужчины кидались её защищать от любой опасности. Но Каске почему-то было приятно услышать, что Гатс считает её сильной.  
— Я думала, они как-то… изысканнее, что ли.  
— Разве что пока трезвые, — Гатс протянул ей руку. — Не хочешь подышать свежим воздухом? Тут жарко, как в аду.  
У выхода на открытую террасу собралась небольшая толпа, но Гатс пёр сквозь неё напролом, и Каска, увлекаемая следом, почувствовала себя маленькой лодочкой, буксируемой здоровым ледоколом. Представившаяся картина была такой яркой, что она не удержалась и хихикнула.   
Терраса, на которой они оказались, была широкой, с невысокими перилами, вдоль которых стояли деревянные кадки с лимонными деревьями. Между ними виднелись белые матовые светильники, пока ещё не зажжённые — света от заходящего солнца было достаточно. Гатс выпустил руку Каски и облокотился на перила.  
— Что же Гриффит — бросил тебя одну? — спросил он.  
Каска вскинулась было, но в вопросе не было насмешки — скорее, понимающее сочувствие. Поэтому она только вздохнула.  
— Он здесь по работе. А я так, для антуража. Спасибо, что вообще пригласил, без него я бы в жизни на такую шикарную тусовку не попала.  
— Немного бы потеряла.  
Она засмеялась.  
— Ничего ты не понимаешь. Это как Золушке попасть на бал, — она любовно разгладила складки платья — тяжёлый синий шёлк так и льнул к рукам. — Пусть даже с пьяными дворянами.  
— Выходит, Гриффит — твоя фея-крёстная?  
Каска шутливо ткнула его кулаком в плечо.  
— Да ну тебя! Сам-то что здесь делаешь? Неужели тоже знаком с кем-то из этих? — она кивнула в сторону зала, где ели, пили и развлекались политики и бизнесмены всех мастей.  
— Вот я бы тоже очень хотел услышать ответ на этот вопрос, — подхватил неизвестно откуда взявшийся Гриффит. Каска даже моргнула от удивления: только что никого, кроме них с Гатсом, на террасе не было, и вдруг он здесь — стоит в шаге от них и смотрит на Гатса с выражением наигранного удивления.  
— Несколько дней назад ты даже не знал, где будет фуршет. А теперь смотри-ка — приглашён!  
Он покачивался с носков на пятки, нетерпеливо и слегка вызывающе, как бойцовый петух, задирающий соперника. Гатс только ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
— Секьюрити, — он отогнул лацкан пиджака и показал прикреплённый изнутри бэйдж. — Господин мэр очень заботится о своей безопасности.  
— Не так уж и заботится, если нанял кого попало.  
— У меня свои ходы. Ты же знаешь, работа обязывает.  
— Только посмей меня подставить.  
— И в мыслях не было. Стою, болтаю с девушкой.  
— Каска, если он будет задавать слишком много вопросов — гони его в шею. Можешь даже позвать настоящую охрану.  
Гриффит слегка улыбался и смотрел с вызовом, но не зло. Каска решила, что лучше не будет встревать.   
— А они меня знают, — всё так же невозмутимо парировал Гатс. — Слушай, ну реально, не кипеши. Если бы ты не подошёл, нас бы вообще вместе не увидели.  
Гриффит взглянул на Каску.  
— Это не проблема. Должен же я был выяснить, что за хмырь крутится возле моей девушки.  
Если бы Гриффит назвал её своей девушкой при других обстоятельствах, Каска была бы на седьмом небе от счастья. Но сейчас это «моя» обозначало всего лишь её роль в спектакле. Всего лишь.  
— Ну и как, выяснил?  
— Мне больше всего не нравится, что ты… — Гриффит внезапно замолчал, глядя в сторону входа на террасу. — Ладно, потом поговорим.  
И так же стремительно, как появился, покинул их. Каска повернулась, чтобы поглядеть, что же такое привлекло его внимание. Ох, лучше бы она этого не делала.  
Там стояла молоденькая девушка, ровесница Каски, а может, даже ещё младше. Такая миленькая, в светлом платье с лентами, прямо как диснеевская принцесса. Она смотрела на Гриффита, и на её лице, как на страницах открытой книги, читалась целая буря эмоций: любопытство, беспокойство, радость, смущение…. А Гриффит шёл прямо к ней, и с каждым его шагом лицо девушки становилось всё светлее, словно он был солнцем, озаряющим её.  
Значит, вот таких он любит. Нежных, женственных, хрупких. Чтобы смотрели на него, как на героя из сказки. А вовсе не пацанок, которые ругаются и могут заехать по морде пьяному козлу, и… Каска опустила взгляд на свои руки — ну да, конечно, у той фифы наверняка ручки с маникюром, а не заусенцы вокруг коротких ногтей. Она, небось, только и делает, что ходит по спа-салонам и фитнес-центрам.  
— У него губа не дура, — хмыкнул рядом Гатс.  
Каска поспешно отвернулась.  
— А кто это? — спросила она, постаравшись сделать это как можно более небрежно.  
— Дочка мэра. Не думал, что он с ней уже познакомился.  
Надо же… Да уж, дочка мэра могла себе позволить быть милой и трогательной.  
Словно почувствовав настроение Каски, Гатс внимательно посмотрел на неё, а потом взял за руку так решительно, как будто имел на это право.   
— Так, хватит грустить. Пошли танцевать!  
— Эй! — возмутилась Каска, уже второй раз за вечер увлекаемая сквозь толпу. Впрочем, возмутилась больше для вида. Её саму удивляло, как приятно это оказалось: когда тебя просто берут за руку и ведут танцевать, и ты внезапно чувствуешь себя женственной и слабой… хотя, рядом с таким громилой кто угодно почувствовал бы себя слабым.  
А самым лучшим было то, что Каска твёрдо знала: если бы она возразила всерьёз, Гатс отпустил бы её. Он не был похож на того, кто пользуется своей силой как правом творить всё, что вздумается. Он был, подумала Каска, довольно славным парнем. Зря она наорала на него тогда, в магазине.  
— Извини, танцую я хреново, — пробормотал Гатс, положив ладонь ей на талию, когда они вышли в центр зала. Оркестр играл попурри из ретро-мелодий. — Постараюсь не отдавить ноги.  
— Да уж, пожалуйста, — фыркнула Каска, хотя в глубине души испытала облегчение: по крайней мере, теперь можно не стесняться, что она сама никогда не танцевала медленные танцы как полагается.  
Вряд ли это вообще можно было назвать танцем — скорее, они чуть неуклюже топтались на месте, медленно кружась, но Каске было хорошо и спокойно, словно широкие плечи Гатса в эти минуты заслоняли её от всего мира. Словно она давным-давно его знала и привыкла доверять ему всецело. Странно. Даже Гриффит не вызывал у неё подобное чувство.  
Она слегка повернула голову, чтобы прижаться щекой к груди Гатса, — и от спокойствия не осталось и следа. В глубине зала Гриффит держал дочку мэра за руку и ласково улыбался, слушая её. Потом поднял её ладонь к груди, накрыл второй рукой, и девушка запнулась, покраснела, но не попыталась отстраниться. Гриффит кивнул в сторону лестницы. Дочка мэра покраснела ещё больше, но тут же решительно вскинула голову и начала подниматься по ступенькам. Каске показалось, что она слышит цокот каблучков по мрамору и шорох, с которым подол платья колыхался вокруг стройных ног.   
Гриффит шёл следом. На танцующую пару он так ни разу и не взглянул.

— Я боялась, что вы не придёте.  
Гриффит улыбнулся.  
— Почему я мог не прийти?  
— Не знаю, — Шарлотта смутилась. — Просто я так хотела, чтобы вы пришли, а когда чего-то очень хочешь, всегда боишься, что этого не произойдёт.  
Они стояли в глубине зала для приёмов, где собралась большая часть гостей. Играла музыка, приятная и ненавязчивая, несколько пар кружились в танце, остальные беседовали, собираясь небольшими группами, и эти группы постоянно распадались, перемешивались и снова собирались вместе, создавая эффект постоянного движения, обычный для светских вечеринок. Официанты с шампанским на серебряных подносах кружили бесшумными тенями. Гриффит редко бывал на подобных сборищах — по правде сказать, всего однажды, ещё в студенческие годы, — но прекрасно знал, как следует себя вести. Поболтать пару минут с одной компанией, затем с другой, тут обронить несколько фраз, там вставить комментарий. Половина собеседников решит, что они уже познакомились с тобой на какой-то другой тусовке, просто забыли. И действительно, забудут ещё раньше, чем кончится фуршет.  
— Вам здесь не нравится? — превратно истолковала Шарлотта его рассеянное и, кажется, слегка презрительное выражение лица. Гриффит тут же переключил на неё всё своё внимание.  
— Нет, ничего подобного. Просто слишком шумно, вы не находите? Трудно разговаривать.   
Шарлотта покраснела.  
— Если хотите, мы можем… пойти куда-нибудь. Например, в сад, — она прикусила губу и вскинула на него глаза. — Или, хотите, я покажу вам свои картины?  
— Конечно же, мне бы хотелось увидеть ваши картины.  
Они поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж — Шарлотта то и дело оборачивалась, словно не была уверена, что он действительно идёт следом за ней. Было странно видеть такую застенчивость, едва ли не робость у дочери мэра. Гриффит знал, на что похожа «золотая молодёжь» Нью-Йорка — тусовки в дорогих клубах, машины, наркотики, — но Шарлотта вела себя так, словно всю жизнь прожила в башне из слоновой кости. Развеселившись от этого сравнения, Гриффит в два шага догнал девушку и решительно сжал её ладонь. Как он и ожидал, Шарлотта смутилась, но руку не убрала.  
Он думал, что где-то в глубине дома спрятана галерея или студия, но за дверью, которую отворила Шарлотта, оказалась спальня. Просторная, светлая, в бежево-розовых тонах, похожая на картинку из модного журнала интерьеров, типичная спальня молодой девушки с хорошим вкусом. Со старинной кроватью под балдахином, вычурным туалетным столиком у стены. И картинами. Множеством картин. Они висели на стенах, стояли на полу, на развёрнутом от окна мольберте. Гриффит шагнул поближе, чтобы разглядеть. Шарлотта явно тяготела к романтике Средневековья. На её картинах были старинные башни с поднятыми флагами, рыцари в белых доспехах — или один рыцарь, уж больно похожей были фигуры на львиной доле полотен. Дамы в богатых платьях. В одной из дам Гриффит без труда узнал саму художницу.  
— Вам бы очень пошёл этот наряд.  
Шарлотта подошла к нему ближе.  
— В детстве я часто мечтала оказаться в том времени. Где-нибудь во Франции или в Англии. Чтобы вокруг были разные графы и бароны, рыцари сражались на турнирах, а потом танцевали на балах. Такое, знаете... не настоящее Средневековье. Как в кино.  
— А вы бы там были принцессой.  
— Как вы догадались?  
— Вы похожи на принцессу, — он поднял руку и осторожно заправил за маленькое аккуратное ушко выбившийся из причёски локон. Шарлотта отвела взгляд, но не отстранилась. Не то чтобы он ожидал иного. Гриффит нежно, почти невесомо провёл кончиками пальцев по её щеке и, склонившись, прикоснулся губами к нежной коже. На мгновение Шарлотта замерла, не дыша, глаза её были крепко зажмурены. Затем она неуверенно повернула голову и чуть приоткрыла губы, позволяя языку Гриффита скользнуть внутрь.  
В конце концов, она же пригласила его в спальню. С самого начала было понятно, к чему всё идёт. 

Гатсу было скучно. После окончания официальной части вечеринка развивалась по обычному сценарию: чем дальше, тем выше градус. Толпа гостей заметно поредела; оставшиеся же словно задались целью оторваться по полной и весьма успешно с этим справлялись. Исполняя роль охранника, Гатс уже успел разнять двоих мужчин, решивших выяснить отношения, и выкинуть за ворота обдолбанную парочку, пытающуюся украсть вазу из прихожей. Он даже не мог толком сказать, чего ждёт. Юристы из «Абисс и Ко», за которыми он наблюдал, держались отдельной кучкой, с остальными гостями общались умеренно, в рамках светской беседы, кроме сексапильной дамочки, которая сновала по особняку, как акула, флиртуя с каждым мужчиной на своём пути, от политика до официанта. Гриффит куда-то исчез, Каска до крови натёрла ногу, и Гатс вызвал такси, потому что каждый шаг давался ей с трудом, а сидеть на диванчике и попивать коктейли девушка не хотела.   
— Спокойной ночи, Русалочка, — ухмыльнулся он ей на прощание и получил энергичный тычок в бок. Иного и не ждал. Боевая девчонка.  
Захлопывая дверцу такси, он видел, как Каска улыбается.  
Он с удовольствием выпил бы виски или джина, но секьюрити обязаны были оставаться трезвыми, а Гатс не хотел подводить приятеля, организовавшего ему место в штате охранной фирмы на случай такого вот дела, поэтому оставалось потягивать минералку, которая уже стояла у него в горле.  
Гриффит появился, когда Гатс уже всерьёз собирался махнуть на всё рукой и свалить  
— Скучаешь? А где Каска?  
— Разве она не твоя девушка? — не удержался от шпильки Гатс. — Ты бы за ней и присматривал.  
Грифит пожал плечами.  
— Она большая девочка.  
— Это не повод её бросать.   
Гатс критически оглядел Гриффита. Выглядел тот встрёпанным — рубашка помята, галстук завязан наспех… Гатс бы заподозрил, что Гриффит успел зажать в углу какую-нибудь девицу, но в последний раз тот общался с дочкой мэра, причём не просто общался, а явно ухлёстывал, и надо было быть последним идиотом, чтобы трахать кого-то в доме девушки, которую хочешь сделать своей. Даже у Гатса хватило бы мозгов, чтобы понять это. У Гриффита, небось, и подавно.  
При более внимательном рассмотрении выявилось то, что сперва не бросалось в глаза: взгляд у Гриффита был усталый, напряжённый, движения скованные, и вообще он выглядел так, словно у него болела голова. Может, Гатс ошибся насчёт девицы, и Гриффит просто прилёг где-то отдохнуть.   
— Я извинюсь, — вздохнул Гриффит, подтверждая подозрения насчёт ошибки. — Слушай, мне позарез надо выпить. Не могу больше. Где тут бар?  
— Идём, — Гатс почувствовал, что начинает проникаться состраданием к бедняге. — Я даже составлю тебе компанию. Только не вздумай напиваться, домой везти не буду.  
После пары глотков виски Гриффит слегка ожил, взгляд стал более осмысленным.   
— А я думал, вам нельзя пить, — с ехидцей заметил он, — тебя не уволят? Тем более, выпиваешь с клиентом. Знаешь, что общего у охранников и стриптизёрш?  
— Надеешься, что я станцую тебе приватный танец?  
Гриффит засмеялся и качнул стакан, с удовольствием прислушиваясь к звону льда.  
— Что ты так уцепился за это дело? — миролюбиво спросил он. — Много заплатили? Или тот парень, который умер, был твоим другом? Ты хоть понимаешь, что значит пойти против юридической фирмы? Да если бы они узнали, что ты под них копаешь, давно подали бы на тебя в суд и засадили за решётку.   
— Но ведь не узнали?  
Гриффит ухмыльнулся.  
— Я тоже спрашиваю себя — почему?  
Гатс опустил глаза, механически рисуя пальцем круги на запотевшем бокале с пивом. Он сказал примерно то же самое, когда та женщина — Флора — пришла к нему. Никто не станет связываться с юристами. Гиблое дело. Даже если найти доказательства, что смерть её мужа была подстроена, юристы выйдут сухими из воды, да ещё и забросают встречными исками. Никто в здравом уме за такое не возьмётся.  
Она молча слушала, а затем подняла голову, и Гатс увидел её глаза. Сухие, уставшие. Не смирившиеся.   
О том, что Гейзерик работал на ФБР, он тогда не знал. Флора считала, что её муж был юристом всю свою жизнь. Специализировался на налогах, профессию свою знал и любил, раз в несколько лет переходил из одной юридической компании в другую, а должность в «Абисс и Ко» считал большой удачей и, кажется, собирался остаться там надолго. Потом ему поручили какое-то важное дело — он не говорил, какое, но начал задерживаться в офисе допоздна и иногда даже работал в выходные. Стал проводить меньше времени с женой, не встречался с друзьями. Только по субботам по-прежнему посещал рыболовный клуб — привычка, которой он не изменял много лет.  
Вот в этом-то «клубе» Гатс и узнал правду, когда обратился к одному из его членов, старому другу Гейзерика, поддерживавшему Флору в самые тяжёлые дни после потери мужа. А также, как позже выяснилось, агенту ФБР, работавшему бок о бок с Гейзериком не один десяток лет.  
— Флора не должна ничего узнать, — сказал мистер Найт, объяснив Гатсу истинное положение вещей. — Макс не хотел втягивать её в наши дела. Я тоже уверен, что его смерть не была случайной, но у нас нет доказательств, а отправлять к ним нового агента — всё равно что послать его на верную смерть. Так что… если ты сумеешь расшевелить это осиное гнездо, мы будем чертовски тебе благодарны. Я лично. И Флора. Может быть, она хоть немного утешится, зная, что убийца Макса получил по заслугам. Она очень его любила.  
Благодарность ФБРовца была Гатсу нахрен не нужна. А вот Флора… Он вспомнил, как она смотрела на него — зная, что он откажется, как отказывались другие, и всё равно продолжая искать человека, который добился бы справедливости. Она была готова свернуть горы ради памяти своего мужа. Рядом с такой женщиной Гатс не имел права трусить.  
— Скорее всего, — добавил мистер Найт, когда стало понятно, что частный детектив, вопреки здравому смыслу, всё-таки не спешит убегать, роняя тапки, — его вычислили из-за последнего дела, над которым он работал. Темные делишки нашего комиссара полиции Ланцетти. Мы очень надеялись, что этого мерзавца удастся наконец засадить за решётку. Надеюсь, тебя не напугает перспектива противостоять комиссару полиции?   
Комиссару полиции. Тому самому Гамбино Ланцетти, который когда-то был для Гатса кумиром и наставником, а потом оказался преступником и вышвырнул Гатса пинком из полиции, лишив одновременно и любимой работы, и веры в обязательное торжество справедливости.  
Гатс не верил в совпадения, но в тот момент убедился, что это дело послано ему самой судьбой.

— Так что ничего личного в этом, как видишь, нет, — закончил Гатс свой рассказ. — Просто я терпеть не могу, когда такие мудаки, как твоё начальство, выходят сухими из воды, а вдове остаётся только ходить на могилу мужа и радоваться, что сама жива осталась. Кто же знал, что там ещё и мой бывший шеф замешан. Но теперь я от них точно не отвяжусь. Если удастся прищучить Гамбино — мне и жизнью рискнуть не жалко.  
Гриффит смотрел на него с ласковым сочувствием, как на умственно отсталого ребёнка.  
— А чем он тебе насолил?  
Гатс усмехнулся.  
— Помнишь, несколько лет назад писали, что он крышует наркодельцов?  
— Да, помню. Ему потом принесли официальные извинения за ложные обвинения.  
— Ложные, как же. Я тогда служил под его началом, разрабатывал одну группу — возили героин по-крупному, потом сбывали в чёрных районах. Перевозчики, сеть дилеров — всё как надо. Всё, что узнавал, выкладывал Гамбино, а он, сука, меня хвалил и по плечу хлопал: молодец, мол, сынок, работай дальше. Только каждый раз, как мы собирались их брать, вся крупная рыба смывалась, оставалась одна шушера. Или прятали товар. Сидят, лыбятся, строят из себя честных граждан, смотрят, как мы зазря кипешим. Я же до последнего тогда тупил. На всех думал, кроме Гамбино. А потом проследил за одним из барыг покрупнее и увидел, как он Гамбино руку жмёт. Ну и, блин, всё стало ясно.  
— И ты ушёл из полиции?  
— Нет. Я был таким идиотом, что попытался припереть Гамбино к стенке. Дальше сам понимаешь — у меня в столе тут же нашли пакетик травки и сказали, что либо я ухожу сам, либо завтра у меня дома найдут героин, а то и ствол с плохой историей и моими отпечатками. Или третий вариант: я затыкаюсь и продолжаю работать заодно с Гамбино. Ясное дело, я ушёл. Но если теперь будет возможность прижать эту суку — я с него не слезу.  
Гатс замолчал, сам не понимая, с чего вдруг так разговорился. Он никому не рассказывал про то, как его заставили уйти из полиции. И про комиссара, оказавшегося преступником, тоже… не потому что боялся — просто стыдно было вспоминать, каким идиотом он оказался, преданно, как щенок, служа человеку, который его использовал. Но Гриффит… с Гриффитом он почему-то об этом не вспоминал. У него было такое чувство, что Гриффит всё поймёт правильно и не скажет ничего обидного, не станет давать пустые советы или унижать бесполезной жалостью.  
И действительно, тот лишь понимающе кивнул.  
— Окей. Попробую что-нибудь разузнать про твоего комиссара.  
Он посмотрел на опустевший бокал и поднял было руку, но Гатс поймал его за запястье.  
— Тебе хватит. Не стоит, чтобы тебя видели пьяным.  
Гриффит с удивлением взглянул на руку Гатса, держащую его, и рассмеялся.  
— Так обо мне заботишься?  
Гатс тут же отпустил его, смутившись. Хотя слышать, как Гриффит смеётся, было здорово. Ему не хватало этого смеха…  
Не хватало?  
Когда это он успел к нему привыкнуть?  
— Не волнуйся, — Гриффит хлопнул его по плечу и встал. — Со мной всё в порядке. А ты лучше возвращайся на свой пост, пока никто не заметил, как ты в баре прохлаждаешься.  
И удалился совершенно ровной походкой, будто и не пил вовсе. Гатс только головой покачал. Такой самоуверенный. Словно считает, что с ним никогда ничего плохого не случится.  
Его слегка беспокоила совесть — Гриффит пообещал узнать что-нибудь о смерти Гейзерика, а Гатс, в отличие от него, прекрасно понимал, какой это риск. Если с Гриффитом что-то случится… Если он попадётся, и эти мудаки решат, что он тоже связан с ФБР…  
Но не отступать же только из-за этого?  
Значит, придётся быть начеку. И успеть вовремя вмешаться. Вот и всё.

Возможно, ему не стоило допивать виски до дна, но Гриффит твёрдо держался на ногах, а если движения были слегка замедленными — кто это заметит? Вряд ли во всём особняке можно было найти человека трезвее его, если не считать обслуживающий персонал. Проходя мимо стеклянной двери, он на секунду притормозил и пригладил спутавшиеся волосы.  
До чего занятным оказался этот Гатс. Уму непостижимо, как можно сочетать сообразительность — неплохой способ он нашёл заявиться на фуршет — с такой наивностью? Неужели он действительно верит, что для расследования гибели агента ФБР совершенно случайно выбрали человека, у которого есть личные причины довести до конца дело, связанное с тайными грехами комиссара полиции? Да его, небось, держали на карандаше с самого начала, а потом разыграли спектакль. И парень купился на слёзы несчастной вдовы. Вот же дурень.   
Помогать ему Гриффит не собирался. Мало ли, что он пообещал. Если того парня убили, то дело и впрямь опасное, и хотя он не был трусом, но и лишних проблем себе не желал. Зачем они ему? Он только что выиграл дело мистера Штольца, начальство им довольно, мэр знает по имени, если так пойдёт дальше — очень скоро он станет одним из партнёров, сперва обычным юристом, а затем… затем ведущим партнёрам придётся потесниться и принять его в свои ряды. Уж об этом он позаботится. Деньги. Собственный дом. Счёт в банке. Знакомства в высших кругах. Известное имя.  
«Гриффит и Ко» на вершине башни из стекла и бетона.  
Мир у его ног.  
Коллег нигде не было видно — наверное, они уже ушли, и Гриффит решил, что ему тоже пора покинуть вечеринку. Золотое правило: приходи чуть позже, уходи чуть раньше. Он ловко увернулся от пьяной дамы лет сорока, попытавшейся обнять его, и сбежал вниз по лестнице. Сейчас домой — и спать. Ах да, он же хотел ещё перед Каской извиниться. Поздно, лучше завтра с утра.  
— Гриффит!  
Гриффит замер. Нет. Он обознался. Это не тот голос, он не мог…  
— Гриффит, мальчик мой, какой сюрприз.   
Медленно, мучительно медленно, с такой прямой спиной, что заныл позвоночник, он обернулся.  
Руководитель судебного отдела «Морроу бразерс» Льюис Геннон шёл к нему через зал, улыбаясь радушнейшей из улыбок.  
— Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь.  
Он протянул руку, и Гриффит пожал её, не задумываясь, он столько раз за этот вечер пожимал чужие руки, что делал это уже машинально. Пухлые ладони Генона обхватили его ладонь, сжали, палец погладил запястье с внутренней стороны, словно нащупывая пульс. Гриффит поспешно отдёрнул руку. Очень хотелось вытереть её о брюки, но он сдержался.  
— Я тоже не ожидал вас встретить.  
Собственный голос казался чужим. Геннон довольно рассмеялся.  
— Мы все здесь варимся в одном большом котле. Я говорил с Рольфом — мы, знаешь ли, старые друзья, хотя и стали конкурентами. Он очень доволен твоими успехами.  
Гриффит кивнул, сохраняя на лице маску вежливого равнодушия.  
— Рад за тебя, мой мальчик, — Геннон шагнул ближе. Гриффит чувствовал запах его одеколона — того же самого, что и много лет назад. — Но я бы хотел, чтобы ты помнил — если вдруг произойдёт что-нибудь… неприятное, скажем так. Если у тебя будут трудности. В «Морроу Бразерс» тебе всегда будут рады.  
— С чего бы вдруг чему-то случаться? — небрежно спросил Гриффит. Внутри у него похолодело. Если Геннон сейчас начнёт… нет, ерунда. Если бы у него осталась копия той записи, он с самого начала не отпустил бы Гриффита.   
— Мало ли, — Геннон так же небрежно пожал плечами. — В нашей работе часто бывают… сложные ситуации. Даже такие, после которых трудно найти новую работу. Но не беспокойся. Уверен, что у тебя всё будет прекрасно. Ты всегда был… — его взгляд скользнул по Гриффиту, — очень способным. Просто помни о моём обещании.  
— Хорошо. Я прошу прощения, мне… мне надо идти.   
Дурацкая отмазка, но ничего лучше Гриффит придумать не смог. Он ещё раз кивнул, отвернулся и зашагал к дверям, спиной ощущая на себе взгляд Геннона.  
Это случайность. Записи больше нет. Геннон ничего не докажет. Ему никто не поверит. Он не станет рисковать собственной репутацией.  
Он наигрался, всё осталось в прошлом, у него наверняка появился кто-то другой. Он просто увидел Гриффита и не удержался от того, чтобы не напомнить о себе.  
Он всегда любил контролировать ситуацию.  
Уже на свежем воздухе, ожидая, пока его машину выведут из гаража, Гриффит немного пришёл в себя. Сунул чаевые швейцару, сел за руль, включил зажигание. Ездить надо с холодной головой, этого правила он придерживался неукоснительно. Иначе неприятностей не оберёшься.  
И не думать больше о Генноне.  
Ему ведь это однажды уже удалось.  
Геннон был руководителем судебного отдела фирмы «Морроу Бразерс», когда Гриффит пришёл туда молодым стажёром сразу после окончания университета. У него не было денег, не было связей, были только диплом и желание во что бы то ни стало вскарабкаться по карьерной лестнице. Когда руководитель отдела заметил его и взял под своё крыло, Гриффит был счастлив. Геннон сразу объяснил, что о продвижении исключительно своими силами можно забыть: все лучшие должности здесь занимают по протекции родственники ведущих партнёров, сыновья знакомых, члены тех же университетских лиг и братств. Но ему нравятся амбиции Гриффита. И его талант. Он поможет.  
Через некоторое время, когда Гриффит начал замечать, что его стажировка действительно идёт успешнее, чем у других вчерашних студентов, Геннон дал ему понять, какой благодарности ждёт за свою помощь. Тактично, но совершенно однозначно. Гриффит согласился. Он любил секс, считал себя бисексуалом, на кону стояло его будущее — разве можно было отказаться? Правда, с мужчинами он предпочитал быть сверху, а Геннон сразу сообщил, что ждёт иного, но это было не страшно. Гриффит был готов немного потерпеть. Геннон производил впечатление человека, который не будет злоупотреблять своим положением.  
И действительно, сперва он вёл себя как внимательный любовник — чуткий и нежный, умеющий доставить удовольствие партнёру. Особого влечения Гриффит к нему не испытывал, но технически секс был вполне сносным, и, в общем, их встречи можно было даже считать приятными. Иногда Геннон забывался и бывал слишком нетерпелив или груб, но потом всякий раз извинялся, и Гриффит считал, что это не стоит разрыва сделки. Он предпочитал называть их связь сделкой, честно выполняя свою часть, как Геннон выполнял свою.  
Потом Геннон дал понять, что обычного секса ему мало. Гриффит прежде не увлекался игрушками из секс-шопа и попытался было возразить, но Геннон мягко напомнил, что правила устанавливает он. Пришлось согласиться. И опять сперва всё было достаточно безобидно и даже забавно. Бархатные наручники, которые в любой момент можно было разомкнуть, анальные пробки, не доставляющие особых неудобств, кроме возбуждения в самые неподходящие моменты. Гриффит говорил себе, что в этом нет ничего особенного, подобными игрушками пользуются многие. Даже если некоторые вещи были ему не по душе, его карьера того стоила.  
В какой момент он понял, что игры зашли слишком далеко, — Гриффит так и не смог вспомнить потом, и не смог сказать, что именно заставило его пересмотреть своё решение. Он помнил только отчётливое осознание того, что совершил ошибку, и преимущества, которые он получает сейчас, не стоят такой цены. Что лучше он будет работать до седьмого пота и потеряет несколько лет на своём пути к вершине, чем снова позволит кому-то делать с собой такое.  
Геннону он, разумеется, об этом не сказал. Сказал лишь, что благодарен за поддержку, но дальше ему хотелось бы опираться на собственные силы. Тот выслушал, улыбаясь и одобрительно кивая.  
— Ты молодец, мальчик мой, — сказал он. — Я никогда не сомневался, что ты способен всего добиться сам. Только прежде, чем ты примешь окончательно решение, я бы хотел тебе кое-что показать.  
То, что ничего хорошего его не ждёт, Гриффит понял сразу, как только Геннон достал из портфеля кассету и сунул её в видеомагнитофон. А потом ему оставалось лишь сидеть, борясь с подступившей дурнотой, и глядеть на экран, потому что не было таких слов, которыми можно было бы что-то изменить. На экране был он сам, в комнате, где они с Генноном обычно встречались. Лежащий на кровати лицом вниз, совершенно голый, со связанными за спиной руками и торчащим из задницы фаллоимитатором. Геннона в кадре не было — была видна только его рука, держащая плётку-флоггер и неторопливо, размеренно хлещущая этой плёткой по ягодицам Гриффита.  
— Жаль, что я не догадался записать ещё и звук, — довольно прокомментировал Геннон, любуясь происходящим на экране. — Ты тогда так славно стонал, даже вспомнить — в жар бросает. Но так тоже ничего.   
Он нажал на кнопку, и изображение застыло в тот момент, когда Гриффит сжал бёдра, безуспешно пытаясь уклониться от очередного удара.  
— Представь, что будет, если эту запись увидят твои коллеги. Думаешь, кто-нибудь из них захочет работать с извращенцем? С парнем, который любит, чтобы ему в зад пихали искусственный член, а потом пороли? Ты вылетишь отсюда, как пробка. Максимум, куда тебя возьмут — социальным адвокатом для нищих. Слухи распространяются очень быстро, а в нашей профессии все знают друг друга. Ты этого хочешь?  
Гриффит хотел только одного — чтобы это оказалось сном. Кошмарным сном. Геннон погладил его по бедру и выключил видеомагнитофон.  
— Ты очень хороший мальчик, Гриффит. Лучший из всех, кого я знал. Мне не хочется с тобой расставаться.  
— Вы не посмеете, — выдохнул Гриффит. — Ваша репутация тоже рухнет.  
— При чём здесь я? — поднял бровь Геннон. — Ты разве видел меня на плёнке? Никто не поверит тебе.  
Он снова сжал бедро Гриффита — на этот раз задержав руку подольше.  
— Приходи сегодня. Я соскучился.  
После этого дня, когда не стало нужды притворяться, что всё происходит по взаимному согласию, Гриффит познакомился со вкусами Геннона ближе. Оказалось, что фантазия у того простирается гораздо дальше фаллоимитатора в заднице.   
— Мне нравится, что ты такой гордый, — шептал Геннон Гриффиту, лёжа рядом с ним и прижимая к себе покрытое потом, ещё не переставшее вздрагивать тело. — Но ещё больше мне понравилось бы видеть тебя покорным. Умоляющим. Сделаешь это для меня? Мне будет очень, очень приятно слышать, как ты умоляешь трахнуть тебя. Сделай это сам, малыш. Не заставляй меня вынуждать тебя. Я ведь могу, ты знаешь.  
Когда он добился своего, Гриффит понял, что больше так не может. Просто не может — и всё. Если его жизни предстояло оставаться такой, он больше не хотел эту жизнь.   
Тогда он совершил своё первое преступление: взломал дверь в квартиру Геннона и украл ту самую видеозапись. Геннон был так уверен в себе, что не прятал её в сейф. Пару раз он даже просматривал её вместе с Гриффитом, рассуждая, как хорошо тот смотрелся на экране. Гриффит помнил, что кассета лежала в нижнем ящике письменного стола, а ключ от ящика Геннон хранил в резной деревянной шкатулке, стоящей на этом же самом столе.  
Когда он включил видеомагнитофон, чтобы убедиться, что это та самая запись, от нервного напряжения его тошнило.  
Он уволился сразу и даже сумел не встречаться с Генноном, пока оформлял все полагающиеся документы. Гриффит до смерти боялся, что тот сделал копию записи, но нет. Геннон даже не позвонил ему. Очевидно, обнаружил пропажу и всё понял. Больше он в жизни Гриффита не появлялся.  
До сегодняшнего дня.  
Остаток вечера прошёл как в тумане. Гриффит вернулся домой, разогрел в микроволновке лазанью на ужин, почистил зубы. Умом он понимал, что Геннон не станет никому рассказывать об их отношениях, ведь даже неподтверждённые слухи подорвут репутацию ему самому. Но память о страхе была сильнее разума.  
Ночью ему снова приснился старый, почти забытый кошмар — гора из человеческих лиц, отвратительно-багровых, влажных, как сырое мясо. Гриффит скользил по ней вниз, цепляясь из последних сил, лица корчились под его руками, где-то внизу хохотали невидимые чудовища, среди которых был и Геннон, а Гриффит вонзал пальцы в гигантские рты и глазницы, пытаясь остановиться, тянулся вверх, надеясь, что кто-то схватит его за руку, не даст упасть, кто-то спасёт его, кто-то…

Вернувшись в офис после уик-энда, Гриффит первое время дёргался от малейшего шороха — ему казалось, что сейчас подойдёт кто-нибудь из ведущих партнёров, присутствовавших на фуршете в доме мэра, и, многозначительно улыбаясь, спросит, давно ли Гриффит знаком с Генноном. Потом тревога постепенно утихла. Не стал бы Геннон никому рассказывать. А если намекнул, так всегда можно будет сделать вид, что старый извращенец хотел, но обломался, и теперь из мести распускает слухи. Да, так Гриффит и сделает, если понадобится. Он больше не стажёр, изо всех сил держащийся за место в фирме, он помощник ведущего партнёра фирмы, начальство считает его перспективным, ему незачем бояться каких-то слухов.  
Около шестнадцати часов Гриффит закончил составлять для Конрада многостраничный отчёт, над которым весь день работал, не разгибаясь, и, немало гордясь собой, отправился сдавать результат своего труда. На выполнение задания Конрад дал ему пять дней, добавив при этом, что время поджимает, но если Гриффит не успеет, то может задержаться на пару дней, потому что объём работы слишком велик. Гриффит уложился в три дня.  
По лестнице он поднялся пешком, чтобы размять ноги. В последнее время он почти не посещал спортзал и даже от пробежек по утрам начал отлынивать. Это ненадолго, решил он, вот закончатся первые, самые напряжённые недели на новом месте — и он обязательно возьмётся за себя. Терять хорошую форму не хотелось.  
— Привет, Луиза, — улыбнулся он секретарше Конрада, чуть полноватой женщине лет тридцати пяти. — Шеф у себя?  
— Нет, отошёл, — ответной улыбки почему-то не было, и Гриффит заметил, что обычно жизнерадостная Луиза напряжена и заметно нервничает.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Нет! Нет. То есть… — она огляделась по сторонам и чуть подалась к нему, снизив голос. — Ты не мог бы присмотреть за кабинетом? Минут пять. Мне срочно надо отойти, а мистер Конрад не стал запирать дверь. Пожалуйста, очень тебя прошу!  
Гриффит озадаченно подал плечами.  
— Конечно.  
— Спасибо, — она быстро достала из ящика стола что-то маленькое, сунула в карман юбки и боком выскочила из кабинета.   
Тут до Гриффита дошло, и он рассмеялся. Ох уж эти женщины! Каска тоже всегда страшно смущалась в таких случаях, словно тампоны и прокладки — это что-то ужасное и противоестественное.   
Дверь кабинета Конрада была слегка приоткрыта. Как будто её недостаточно сильно дёрнули, выходя. Гриффит заколебался. Он, конечно, мог передать отчёт через Луизу. Но Конрад не любил, когда документы попадали в чужие руки. Кто знает, когда он вернётся? Не хотелось бы тратить время на ожидание, Гриффит и пообедать-то толком не успел, потому что работы было слишком много. Если он оставит отчёт на столе Конрада — это же не будет очень нагло с его стороны? Тот войдёт и сразу увидит. Гриффит на его месте одобрил бы такой вариант.  
Он глянул в сторону коридора — не идёт ли кто? — и шагнул к кабинету.  
— Мистер Конрад? — зачем-то позвал он, постучав костяшками пальцев по деревянному косяку, хотя кабинет явно был пуст, и Луиза сразу сказала, что начальника нет. Но чёрт его знает, может, он велел секретарше никого не пускать, а сам тайком смотрит порнушку. Эта мысль заставила Гриффита нервно хихикнуть. — Мистер Конрад, разрешите войти?  
Кабинет Конрада был гораздо роскошнее его собственного. Оно и понятно — ведущий партнёр, как-никак. Гриффит уже приходил сюда несколько раз, но тогда у него не было времени разглядывать обстановку. Сейчас жалюзи на окнах были опущены, отчего просторное помещение погрузилось в полутьму. Мебель — старая, дорогая, но тщательно ухоженная, на полу мягкий ковёр. Стену за рабочим столом украшали многочисленные дипломы и сертификаты, из-за плохого освещения Гриффиту было трудно разобрать, что на них написано. Полуприкрытая дверь вела в небольшую комнату, похожую на гостиную, где Конрад принимал особо важных клиентов.  
Конрада не было, и по-хорошему, Гриффиту следовало уйти, но он медлил. Он не собирался делать ничего дурного. Ничего рискованного. Просто… ему было любопытно.  
На столе у Конрада лежали светлые бумажные папки — стандартные, в таких в «Абисс и Ко» хранились материалы по текущим делам. Закрытые дела переносились в тёмно-коричневые папки, а те, которые по каким-то причинам не были доведены до конца — в чёрные. Чёрных в архиве было мало.   
Если кто-то будет приближаться к кабинету, он же услышит, верно? Луиза сама попросила его присмотреть за дверью. Он и присматривает. Изнутри. Какая разница?  
Материалы по делу комиссара полиции лежали сверху стопки — три пухлые папки, с трудом вмещающие в себя распечатки, ксерокопии документов и фотографии. А также записки — Конрад любил писать от руки, причём обязательно на черновиках, уже использованных с одной стороны. Гриффит ещё раз взглянул на дверь и раскрыл первую папку.  
Через несколько минут он понял, что если бы «Абисс и Ко» не защищали комиссара, а планировали его закопать — ни один юрист в мире не смог бы его спасти. Отмывание денег, уклонение от уплаты налогов, а вот это… оу. Про этого человека он слышал. Наркодельцов такого масштаба сложно не знать, когда ты хоть каким-то боком причастен к судебно-правовой системе.  
Интересно, зачем Конрад хранит все эти документы? Только лишь потому, что они имеют отношение к делу? Или взаимоотношения комиссара полиции с юридической фирмой не столь однозначны, как Гриффит до сих пор думал?  
Из приёмной послышались шаги. Гриффит поспешно захлопнул папку, подхватил свои бумаги и тенью скользнул в комнату для приёма клиентов. Он точно знал: если Конрад обнаружит его в своём кабинете, где на столе в открытую лежит такая «бомба», никакие «я просто хотел оставить вам отчёт, сэр» не помогут.   
Конрад — Гриффит узнал его по тяжёлым шагам и лёгкой одышке, которая начиналась при быстрой ходьбе, — захлопнул за собой дверь, бросил портфель на стул и подошёл к окну. Через щель в двери Гриффит видел его тень. Раздалось тихое попискивание кнопок на мобильном телефоне.  
— Почему мне никто не сообщил, что старая ведьма связалась с ФБР? — злобно спросил Конрад, не удосужившись даже поприветствовать собеседника. — Ты обещал, что она будет тихо сидеть в своей норе и носа оттуда не высовывать! Почему я узнаю обо всём от случайных людей, мать твою?!  
Он замолчал. Гриффит напряг слух, но второго участника разговора слышно не было.  
— Разберись с ней. Мне плевать, как! Если не хочешь сесть лет на двадцать, что-нибудь придумаешь. Я не собираюсь делать всё сам, Боркофф, это в твоих интересах — быть мне нужным. Да. Жду до завтра. Нет, это меня тоже не волнует.  
Он отошёл от окна. Раздался глухой удар и невнятное ругательство — похоже, пнул стол и ушиб ногу. Гриффит замер, когда звук шагов начал приближаться, но Конрад отодвинул стул, открыл и закрыл ящик стола, взял портфель и покинул кабинет. На этот раз дверь закрылась с отчётливым щелчком. Гриффита на миг прошиб холодный пот от мысли, что Конрад закроет дверь на ключ, и он окажется в ловушке, но ему повезло. Выждав несколько минут, чтобы убедиться, что Конрад не вернётся, Гриффит снова подошёл к столу. Папки лежали на месте. Ящики стола были закрыты, но лезть туда Гриффит в любом случае не стал бы. У него слегка подрагивали руки, и мысли скакали в голове, как стая перепуганных зайцев.  
Кажется, Конрад только что приказал человеку с русской фамилией Боркофф кого-то запугать или даже убить.  
Кажется, Гриффит даже знал, кого.  
Ну и пусть. Его это не касается. Да, не касается! Он не обязан отвечать за все дела фирмы, даже если кто-то из ведущих партнёров нечист на руку или совершает преступления. Он вообще не должен был видеть эти документы! С какой стати подобная случайность вдруг налагает на него какую-то ответственность? И Конрад мог иметь в виду кого угодно, не обязательно ту женщину, из-за которой Гатс ввязался в это дело.   
Да и что он мог сделать? Рассказать об услышанном и увиденном? Кто ему поверит? Не красть же три толстые папки, такое сразу заметят, и тогда он вылетит из «Абисс и Ко», а также из юриспруденции, с чёрной меткой. Отсканировать? Отксерокопировать? Как будто кто-то позволит ему это сделать. Ему бы из кабинета незамеченным выбраться, а не папки туда-сюда таскать.  
Это не его дело. Не его. Не его…

Весь следующий день Гриффит просидел как на иголках, ожидая… он сам не знал, чего ждал. Вряд ли Конрад ворвётся в его кабинет, крича: «Ура, мы убили ещё одного человека!» Его вообще не было в офисе — Луиза сообщила, что шеф собирался весь день провести в суде. Гриффит то и дело проверял ленту новостей, но сообщений об убийстве женщины в Нью-Йорке не было.  
Он так нервничал, что ухитрился сделать целых две ошибки в прошении об апелляции, которое подготавливал по просьбе Конрада. Хорошо ещё, что вовремя заметил.  
Вечером Каска ждала его в «Белом Ястребе», но Гриффиту до смерти не хотелось заниматься ещё и старыми делами, поэтому он позвонил ей и сказал, что у него слишком много работы. Каска начала было возмущаться, но Гриффит просто отключил телефон. У него зверски болела голова.  
В среду Гриффит уже не психовал. Перегорело. Просто сидел и ждал неизбежного.  
Гатс позвонил около полудня.  
Гриффит скинул звонок.  
Потом ещё раз.  
И ещё.  
«Надо поговорить», — сообщила эсэмэска. Гриффит проигнорировал её.  
Он с головой ушёл в работу, чтобы не думать о том, что хотел сказать ему Гатс — как будто он не знал, что тот хотел ему сказать! — и даже кратко рассмотрел возможность переночевать в офисе, но это было бы уже слишком. Поэтому когда в здании «Абисс и Ко» начали одно за другим гаснуть окна, он собрал вещи и отправился не домой, а в «Белый Ястреб». Во-первых, он обещал Каске. А во-вторых, частный детектив, имеющий хоть каплю мозгов, запросто мог узнать его домашний адрес и поджидать там, потому что Гатс, насколько Гриффит успел его узнать, был упёртым бараном и не сдался бы так просто.   
Когда Гриффит вошёл в свою старую, ставшую ему почти что вторым домом контору, Гатс стоял у стола в приёмной и, нагнувшись, негромко говорил что-то Каске на ухо. Та слушала и улыбалась. Не замеченный ими, Гриффит стоял, привалившись к дверному косяку, молча созерцал эту трогательную сцену, и его усталость медленно переплавлялась в злобу. Гатс. Везде Гатс. Влез в жизнь Гриффита, отравил ему радость от новой работы — лучшей, мать её, работы, о какой можно было только мечтать! — втянул в дело с убийством, со своим бывшим шефом-коррупционером, а теперь ещё и тянет лапы к Каске — к Каске, которая всегда была рядом, всегда помогала, и Гриффит знал, что она немного в него влюблена, и это было приятно, а теперь она улыбается этому мудаку! Как будто Гриффита больше не существует!  
— Зачем ты пришёл?  
Они обернулись: Каска удивлённо и чуть виновато, Гатс — так, словно он ждал Гриффита.  
— Надо поговорить.  
— Как ты узнал, что я буду здесь?  
Гатс пожал плечами.  
— Позвонил. Каска сказала, ты обещал прийти. Что не так?  
Под гневным взглядом Гриффита Каска виновато потупилась.  
— Ты же не говорил, что не надо…  
— Стоило один раз не сказать… — Гриффит прошёл к своему столу. На столешнице не было ни пылинки — наверное, Каска прибиралась, пока его не было. — Что тебе надо?  
— Может, наедине?  
— Говори или выметайся. У меня много дел.  
— Ладно, — Гатс выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди. — Флору убили.  
— И что?  
Гриффит запоздало понял, что надо было изобразить шок или хотя бы удивление. Предполагалось, что он считает смерть своего предшественника несчастным случаем, подозрения его вдовы — паранойей, и давно уже думать про них забыл. Но исправляться было поздно, и Гриффит пошёл в наступление:  
— Давай угадаю — теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе восстановить справедливость и покарать убийц? Вернулся на работу и начал обшаривать сейфы в поисках пистолета, из которого её убили, компромата на руководство и прочей хрени? Или, может, мне пойти прямо к шефу и предложить ему покаяться? Чего ты, чёрт, возьми от меня хочешь?   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты убрался оттуда! — рявкнул Гатс. — Ты идиот, если не понимаешь, что эти люди не шутят! Что, если они поймут, что ты знаешь про Гейзерика?  
— Потому что ты мне об этом рассказал!  
— Да, и мне чертовски жаль, что так вышло!  
Они оба замолчали, глядя друг на друга: Гриффит — зло и удивлённо, Гатс — раздосадованно. Гриффит опомнился первым:  
— Да неужели? Ты так рвался отомстить негодяям, убившим того парня. Что же случилось?  
— Флору убили, — ровно ответил Гатс. В глаза Гриффиту он больше не смотрел. — Ей теперь всё равно, ФБР пусть сами разбираются со своими сотрудниками, а тебе там оставаться опасно. Хер с ней, со справедливостью, я… не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Это что, так трудно понять?  
— Вообще да, — честно сказал Гриффит. — Ты уж извини, но верится с трудом. Что это ты задумал?  
— Ничего. Я вообще больше ничего не собираюсь делать. Достало уже всё. В жопу этот Нью-Йорк, и Гамбино в жопу, свалю куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы не видеть их больше. Что, места в мире мало?  
— Браво, — Гриффит сделал вид, что аплодирует. — Я теперь должен проникнуться к тебе сочувствием и подхватить знамя борьбы с преступностью? Или потерять работу, потому что у тебя какие-то заморочки с бывшим шефом?   
— Да иди ты! Мне просто не всё равно, и… знаешь что, хер с тобой, — Гатс махнул рукой — резко, зло. — Делай, что хочешь, подставляйся, как хочешь, мне плевать. Потом не говори, что я не предупреждал.  
Он вышел из офиса, даже не оглянувшись, хлопнул дверью так, что она едва не слетела с петель. Гриффит прислонился бедром к столу, чувствуя внезапную усталость — до дрожи. Слишком много на него навалилось. Он не подписывался на такое. Какого хрена этот идиот о себе думает…  
Каска глядела расширившимися глазами на дверь, за которой скрылся Гатс.  
— Он что, серьёзно? — почему-то шёпотом спросила он. — Тебя правда могут убить? Гриффит!  
Гриффит закрыл глаза.  
— У меня в шкафу стоит бутылка виски. Принеси, а? Очень надо выпить.

Больше всего в своей жизни Гатс ненавидел ситуации, когда он хотел как лучше, а его посылали на хуй. В такие минуты он не раз уже обещал себе, что завязывает творить добро, раз его не ценят. Вот когда он помогает кому-то за бабки — тут и спасибо скажут, и руку пожмут, и помнить будут. А как только пытается сделать что-то от чистого сердца — обгаживают так, что остаётся только стоять и обтекать. Очень хотелось послать Гриффита в ответ, а потом злорадно посмеяться, когда этот выпендрёжник огребёт по самое не балуйся. Очень. Но… Гатс знал, что не сделает этого. Не с Гриффитом.  
О том, что пришла пора валить из Нью-Йорка, он сказал сгоряча, но теперь, вернувшись домой, Гатс всё яснее понимал: сказанное было чистой правдой. Что ему здесь оставалось? Одна и та же работа, одни и те же грязные улицы мегаполиса, толпы людей, серое небо над головой. Стальной муравейник. Так и сдохнуть можно, и никто не хватится.   
Крохотная квартирка, которую он снимал уже лет десять, казалась тюрьмой. Гатс сел на кровать — та привычно скрипнула. Телефон в ладонях ощущался как граната, из которой предстояло выдернуть чеку.  
Он собирался послать куда подальше человека, которому обещал помочь, и не знал, как бы потактичнее это сделать. Что бы такое выдумать, чтобы это звучало весомо и убедительно. Правду он сказать не мог, потому что правда была смехотворна до идиотизма. Как объяснить, что он делал это ради Гриффита, но не настоящего Гриффита, а того, из приходящих к нему раз за разом снов, который сидел рядом с ним у костра, скакал во главе отряда наёмников, дрался плечом к плечу с Гатсом — кстати говоря, у самого Гатса в этих снах был такой меч, что старик Фрейд обрыдался бы от зависти. За того Гриффита Гатс был готов перегрызать глотки, и каждый раз, когда он встречался с Гриффитом настоящим, это чувство оживало в нём, требовало встать рядом с белобрысым придурком, беречь и защищать его любой ценой, потому что если с ним что-то случится, Гатс никогда себе этого не простит. Идиотизм. Полный, абсолютный идиотизм. Как рассказать о таком мистеру Найту?  
Поэтому Гатс сидел и крутил в руках телефон, думая о чём угодно, только не о предстоящем разговоре. Например, о том, что уже слишком поздно, и звонить в такое время — неприлично. Ничего страшного не случится, если он отложит разговор до утра.  
Раздавшийся в тишине дверной звонок заставил его подскочить от неожиданности. К нему сто лет никто не заходил, последний раз — соседи снизу, требующие выключить музыку. Гатс их послал, потому что музыка орала у соседей сверху, и нижние отправились скандалить дальше. Он даже забыл, как отвратительно дребезжит звонок. Мелькнувшая мысль о том, что мистер Найт каким-то образом догадался, что Гатс намерен слиться, и явился выяснять вопрос лично, тут же была отметена. Гатс сунул телефон в карман и пошёл открывать.  
За дверью стоял Гриффит. Пьяный, как сапожник.  
— Привет, — машинально сказал Гатс, не веря своим глазам.   
Гриффит, пошатываясь, отлепился от стены, за которую держался.  
— Какого хрена тебе надо? — спросил он, с трудом ворочая языком.  
— Чего? — опешил Гатс. Затем спохватился, отступил на шаг. — Заходи давай. Заходи, блин, — прикрикнул он, заметив, что Гриффит собирается возразить, — нехрен тут перед соседями спектакль устраивать.  
Гриффит скорее ввалился, чем вошёл в квартиру, обдав Гатса запахом виски и курева. Курящим его Гатс до сих пор ни разу не видел. Остановившись в прихожей, Гриффит обвёл квартиру мутным взором, словно соображая, где он вообще находится. Гатс терпеливо подтолкнул его дальше, к кухне. Иметь дело с пьяными ему приходилось часто, самым важным сейчас было следить, чтобы Гриффит не упал и не сломал себе что-нибудь. Оказавшись на кухне, он попытался было усадить Гриффита на табурет, но получил неожиданный отпор.  
— Отстань!  
— Ладно, — покладисто согласился Гатс, прислоняясь к плите. — Стой, если хочешь.   
Гриффит выпрямился, придерживаясь за стол, задрал голову, чтобы глядеть Гатсу в глаза — когда он стоял так близко, разница в росте была особенно заметна.  
— Какого хрена тебе от меня надо?  
— Мне? Никакого.  
— Неправда.  
— Сам посуди, чего я могу от тебя хотеть? — Гатс говорил очень спокойно, чтобы смысл слов пробился к затуманенным алкоголем мозгам. — Я же сказал, что не буду больше ни о чём тебя просить. Только чтобы ты покинул эту компанию. Ради твоей же безопасности.  
— Не ври! — перебил его Гриффит, шатнувшись вперёд. — Все от меня чего-то хотят! Денег, секса, информации… тебе, вот тебе какого хрена нужно? То шпионить просишь, то о б-безопасности заботишься… ты, блядь, мать Тереза, что ли? Какого хуя тебя моя безопасность волнует?  
Взгляд него был совершенно невменяемый, и Гатсу отчего-то стало не по себе.   
— Я ничего от тебя не хочу. Слушай, давай я тебя спать уложу, а? Проспишься, протрезвеешь... — Он положил руку Гриффиту на плечо, и тот громко засмеялся, подаваясь навстречу.  
— Спать? С тобой, что ли? — он оскалился в лицо Гатсу, улыбаясь широко и жутко. — Так ты этого, блядь, хочешь? Может, тебе отсосать? Прямо тут, чтобы далеко не ходить.  
Он схватил Гатса за ширинку, сжал, глядя ему в глаза и уже не улыбаясь, только скалясь. В первый момент Гатс даже не понял, что происходит, — это было так дико, что не укладывалось в голове. Затем очнулся и даже не думая, на одних рефлексах оттолкнул Гриффита, наотмашь хлестнул его по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. Гриффит отлетел, наткнулся на стол, с трудом удержался на ногах.   
— Охренел?! — рявкнул Гатс, приходя в себя от шока. — Я тебе пидор, что ли?!  
Гриффит медленно поднял руку и дотронулся до угла губ. Внимательно посмотрел на пальцы. Затем перевёл взгляд на Гатса, и взгляд этот был неожиданно трезвым.  
— Я понял, — отрывисто сказал он, чуть заикаясь. — Извини.  
И быстро, почти не шатаясь, вышел из квартиры. Дверь захлопнулась чуть громче, чем следовало.   
Гатс не пошёл за ним. Он вообще не чувствовал в себе способности сдвинуться с места. Только смотрел на дверь, за которой скрылся Гриффит, а в голове металось ошалевшее «что это было вообще?!»

Разговор с мистером Найтом состоялся на следующее утро и получился скомканным и путаным, потому что Гатс так и не придумал внятного объяснения, зато всё время вспоминал, как жутко выглядела улыбка пьяного Гриффита. В итоге он разозлился, вспылил и наорал на мистера Найта за то, что ФБРовцы сидят на жопе и ничего не хотят делать, а он не нанимался разгребать за ними дерьмо. Мистер Найт промолчал, и Гатс повесил трубку.  
У его ещё осталась пара незаконченных дел, но он твёрдо решил: как только разберётся с ними — уедет из Нью-Йорка. Хватит цепляться за прошлое, пытаться отомстить, лелеять старые обиды. Окунули в дерьмо — так вымойся и иди дальше.   
Мистер Найт позвонил через три дня, когда Гатс уже сообщил квартирной хозяйке о своём намерении съехать и выставил на продажу музыкальный центр — не брать же его с собой.  
— Рад, что ты передумал.  
— В смысле? — не понял Гатс.  
Мистер Найт хмыкнул в трубку.  
— Уболтал всё-таки этого парня. Молодец. Только лучше бы ты скоординировался со мной. Всё-таки нашей целью было не посадить Гамбино, а раскрыть убийство Гейзерика.  
— Вашей целью, — машинально поправил Гатс, и тут только до него дошло. — Стоп, погодите, что я сделал? Кого уболтал? Что произошло?!  
На этот раз пауза была длиннее.  
— Ты новости смотришь?  
— Нет — Гатс оглянулся на выключенный телевизор. Он предпочитал газеты, а смотрел разве что старые фильмы иногда.  
— Комиссар полиции взят под стражу.  
Гатс сел прямо там, где стоял. Хорошо, табурет рядом оказался.  
— Чушь какая-то, — сказал он, не веря, потому что не бывает, чёрт возьми, таких подарков не на Рождество, да и на Рождество тоже. — За что его взяли хоть?   
— За то самое и взяли. Плюс взятки, подкуп, и ещё пара сомнительных финансовых источников, очень похожих на шантаж. Информацию слили из «Абисс и Ко», так что это твой мальчик. Ты за ним присматриваешь, я надеюсь?   
— Блядь, — севшим голосом произнёс Гатс, чувствуя, как у него холодеют ладони. — Нет, я… он меня даже не предупредил, вот чёрт! Мистер Найт, я перезвоню!  
Он набрал номер Гриффита, но телефон не отвечал. Когда мелодия «Raining Man» закончилась фразой «оставьте сообщение», Гриффит ругнулся, схватил куртку и вылетел из квартиры.  
Домашний адрес Гриффита он знал, конечно. Ещё в самом начале их знакомства выяснил. Гатс трезвонил в дверь минуты три, периодически замирая и прислушиваясь: не донесётся ли из квартиры какой-нибудь звук. Звуков не было. Он хотел было постучать ногой, но по лестнице поднималась какая-то тётка с двумя пузатыми сумками, и Гатс передумал. Не хотел общаться с полицией. О том, что Гриффит мог отправиться в «Абисс и Ко», он старался не думать. Пусть даже тот был идиотом, но не настолько же. Перезванивая — уже в седьмой раз — и снова слыша всё ту же клятую Бритни Спирс, Гатс сбежал по лестнице, и через минуту уже выруливал в сторону второго вероятного убежища Гриффита — его старой конторы. Только на полпути он понял, что кроме Гриффита можно было позвонить Каске, но тут же вспомнил, что у него нет её номера. Блеск. Детектив, называется. Гатс снова, уже ни на что не надеясь, нажал на кнопку телефона, и вдруг музыка оборвалась.  
— Алло?  
От неожиданности Гатс едва не выскочил на встречную полосу, чудом удержав руль.  
— Каска?  
— Гатс? — голос у неё был странным, словно кто-то сжимал ей горло.  
— Каска, где Гриффит?!  
— В полиции.  
— Что?!  
— В п-полиции, — она как-то тонко, по-детски всхлипнула. — Гатс, я не знаю, что делать.  
— Твою мать! — Гатс прибавил газу, хотя скорость и так уже была превышена, и оставалось только надеяться, что его не остановят. Он-то прекрасно понимал, в чём дело, и костерил всеми мыслимыми словами этого неосторожного придурка, а заодно и себя, за то, что втянул его во всё это. — Ты где?  
— В «Ястребе».  
— Я сейчас приеду. Сиди там и никуда не уходи, слышишь?  
— Хорошо.  
Гатс убрал телефон от уха и обеими руками вцепился в руль.

В «Белом Ястребе» всё было перевёрнуто вверх дном. Столы сдвинуты, пол усыпан листами бумаги — на некоторых отпечатались следы ботинок, ручками и прочей офисной канцелярией. Наверное, сметали со столов, не глядя. Гатс прекрасно помнил подобные картины по своей работе в полиции — такое делалось не столько для тщательного обыска, сколько напоказ, чтобы деморализовать арестованного, а заодно и его дружков или семью. Когда человек видит, как его личные вещи разбрасывают по полу, то сразу притихает.   
Каска сидела на стуле, подтянув колени к груди, и молча смотрела на разорённый офис. Гатс присел перед ней на корточки, тронул за руку.  
— Каска? Эй, посмотри на меня.  
— Я в порядке, — ответила она, по-прежнему глядя мимо него. — Гриффита арестовали.  
— Куда его повезли?  
— Не знаю.  
Похоже, она была в шоке. Гатс ожидал, что она вцепится ему в лицо с воплем, что это он во всём виноват, но Каска даже не думала на него кидаться, и вообще вела себя несколько заторможенно. Утешать её времени не было. Надо было выяснить, кто добрался до Гриффита — Гамбино или эти чёртовы юристы. Скорее всего, Гамбино. А как арестованных заставляют давать нужные показания, он знал не понаслышке.  
— Каска, его точно арестовала полиция?  
Кивок. Гатс взял ладони Каски в свои — они были холодными, как ледышки, — и начал медленно растирать. Она не отдёрнула руки, не возразила — вообще как будто и не заметила.  
— Вспомни, пожалуйста, в чём его обвинили. В том, что он что-то украл? Ему не подбросили наркотики или что-то вроде того? Они вообще сказали, за что его арестовывают, или просто забрали с собой?  
— Сказали, — Каска наконец перевела на него взгляд. — Они сказали, что он изнасиловал дочку мэра.  
От удивления Гатс даже отпустил её руки.  
— Чушь какая-то, — озадаченно произнёс он.  
— Конечно, чушь! Я же помню, она сама на него вешалась! Как она могла… как он мог…   
Каска разрыдалась, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Гатс растерялся окончательно. Он никогда не умел успокаивать плачущих женщин.  
— Слушай, ты это… не реви, — неловко сказал он. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Телефон его у тебя?  
Всхлипывая, Каска протянула ему серебристую Нокию.  
— З-зачем тебе?  
— Позвоню этой дочке. У него наверняка есть её номер. Как её зовут-то хоть?  
— Шарлотта.  
Шарлотта в списке контактов была всего одна, и Гатс от души надеялся, что это та самая, нужная Шарлотта.   
Ответили не сразу.  
— Здравствуйте?  
— Экхмм… — Гатс оглянулся на Каску в поисках поддержки — та даже перестала всхлипывать, прислушиваясь. — Вы Шарлотта Кингсман?  
— Да, это я. Кто вы?  
— Я друг Гриффита. Послушайте, эмм… Вам известно, что его арестовали?  
Он почти почувствовал, как на другом конце трубки Шарлотта замерла.  
— Я не намерена об этом разговаривать, — сказала она совсем другим тоном. Как будто заучивала эту фразу наизусть.  
— Так что — это правда?!  
— Я не намерена об этом разговаривать, — повторила Шарлотта и добавила: — Можете обратиться к моему адвокату.  
— Какого… подождите! — крикнул Гатс, но Шарлотта уже повесила трубку.  
— Ну что? — спросила Каска, шмыгая носом. Гатс развёл руками.  
— Чертовщина какая-то… 

Далеко от них, в красивом трёхэтажном особняке на Пятой авеню, Шарлотта сидела на своей постели и плакала. Молча. Слёзы стекали по щекам и капали на подол бледно-голубого платья.  
— Ты умница, — одобрительно сказал сидящий рядом с ней мэр. Его рука поглаживала бедро дочери. — Всё правильно сделала.  
Шарлотта не ответила.  
— Несколько дней посидишь дома, на случай, если журналисты что-то пронюхают. Когда всё закончится, поедем с тобой во Флориду.   
Очередная слеза капнула ему на руку. Мэр нахмурился.  
— Ну-ну, довольно реветь, — он взял дочь за подбородок, заставив повернуться к нему. — И больше не смей о нём думать. Поняла? Не то я рассержусь.   
Шарлотта не пыталась отвернуться или оттолкнуть его руку — только закрыла глаза.  
— Не слышу ответа.  
— Да, папа, — послушно откликнулась она. Мэр довольно улыбнулся и ещё раз сжал её бедро.  
— Вот и молодец. Дай-ка сюда, — он вынул из её руки телефон, — он тебе не нужен. Приведи себя в порядок. Через час будем ужинать.  
Шарлотта сидела, не двигаясь, пока не услышала, как в замке повернулся ключ. Только после этого она позволила себе упасть на постель и заплакать в голос.

— …также можете позвонить своему адвокату.  
— Адвокат мне не нужен, — сказал Гриффит. — Сам справлюсь.  
Следователь пожала плечами.  
— Как хотите.  
Когда она ушла, Гриффит осторожно прислонился спиной к стене. Спина болела — при аресте с ним не церемонились. Хорошо хоть, по почкам не попали.  
По правде говоря, он ожидал чего-то иного. Крепких парней с битами, вильнувший на тротуар автомобиль. Отказавших тормозов, в конце концов, точно так же, как было с его предшественником. Но нет, всё оказалось гораздо проще. У «Абисс и Ко» есть хороший друг мэр, а у мэра — послушная дочь. Гриффиту было интересно только одно: тогда, во время фуршета, она затащила его в спальню ради этого? Или просто совпало?  
Очень хотелось лечь и заснуть, но Гриффит подозревал, что в покое его не оставят, а лёжа он чувствовал себя уязвимым. Поэтому так и остался сидеть на койке, закрыв глаза и пытаясь не слушать доносящиеся из соседних камер звуки: чьё-то поскуливание, невнятный мат и тяжёлое дыхание. Кроме него, в участке сидели две проститутки лет пятидесяти — страшные, накрашенные, как куклы, бледный подросток и заросший мужик, по виду наркоман, который с того момента, как Гриффита втолкнули в камеру, не сводил с него глаз. Даже сейчас, не видя ничего, Гриффит продолжал чувствовать на себе этот тяжёлый взгляд. Словно прикосновение грязной руки.  
Он почти задремал, когда в коридоре зазвенели ключи, а за ними раздался звук шагов: шаркающие — охранника, чуть потише — ещё кого-то. Шаги замерли возле его камеры. Гриффит приоткрыл глаза.  
Возле решётки стоял Конрад и с выражением лёгкой брезгливости на лице разглядывал Гриффита. В своём дорогом костюме, дизайнерских туфлях и с часами, стоившими как лимузин, в полицейском участке он смотрелся неуместно.  
— Ты разочаровал нас, Гриффит, — сказал он, сокрушённо вздохнув.  
Гриффит промолчал.  
— Мы заботились о тебе. О твоей карьере. Ни одна компания в Нью-Йорке не делала столько для своих сотрудников, как мы для тебя. Мы дали тебе деньги. Связь. Возможность стать богатым и успешным. А что ты сделал в ответ?  
Вопрос наверняка был риторическим. Во всяком случае, Гриффит решил считать его именно таким.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты понял. В «Абисс и Ко» не прощают предательства. Кем бы ты был без нас? Мелким юристом в большой компании, подставляющим задницу старому похотливому извращенцу ради того, чтобы удержаться на плаву. Да, — кивнул Конрад, увидев, как дёрнулся Гриффит, — мы предпочитаем знать про наших сотрудников всё. Но мы не стали использовать это против тебя. Мы хранили твои тайны. И чем ты отплатил нам?  
Конрад помолчал, ожидая, вероятно, ответа, и, не дождавшись, продолжил:  
— Тебя ждёт очень плохое будущее, Гриффит. Очень, очень плохое. Ты наверняка в курсе, что в тюрьме делают с насильниками. Особенно когда знают, что за этого конкретного насильника никто не вступится. Такие парни, как этот, — он кивнул в сторону волосатого в камере напротив, по-прежнему не сводящего с Гриффита глаз. — Поверь, это будет в сто раз хуже, чем всё, что с тобой было раньше.   
Гриффит верил. Почему бы и не поверить. Он ощущал какое-то странное, тупое безразличие. Словно не было того порыва, толкнувшего его на безумный, идиотский поступок. Словно всё это происходило не с ним.  
Конрад снова сделал паузу, разглядывая Гриффита сверху вниз.  
— Однако, — сказал он наконец, — мы понимаем, что ты ещё молод и несколько, скажем так, горяч. Хочешь добиться справедливости, осудить преступника. В целом, стремление похвальное. К тому же, мы подозреваем, что кто-то мог повлиять на тебя. Заморочить голову. Было такое?  
Гриффит по-прежнему молчал. Конрад откашлялся, вытер губы синеньким платочком в крупную клетку.  
— Так вот, учитывая всё это, мы готовы дать тебе ещё один шанс. Первый и последний. Мисс Кингсман снимет своё обвинение, дело закроют, ты вернёшься в «Абисс и Ко». Будешь усердно работать и очень скоро станешь ведущим партнёром. Деньги, власть, слава. Всё, как ты хотел. Об этом прискорбном инциденте мы… забудем. Если ты, конечно, будешь вести себя как полагается. Ты понял?  
— Понял, — безучастно сказал Гриффит.  
Конрад нахмурился.  
— Не слышу радости в твоем голосе. Что ж, наверное, тебе стоит немного подумать над этим предложением. Осознать. Я приду завтра утром. А ты пока посиди здесь. Подумай. Особенно о том, что тебя ждёт, если откажешься.   
Когда Конрад в сопровождении охранника скрылся из вида, волосатый мужик за решеткой ухмыльнулся Гриффиту и положил руку на ширинку.  
— Так тебя звать Гриффитом, пидовка?  
Гриффит снова закрыл глаза. Он мог не видеть. Но не слышать — не мог.

Мистер Найт ответил на звонок сразу же, словно ждал его. Хотя, возможно, что и ждал. Он-то с самого начала знал, во что вляпался Гриффит.  
— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — в лоб сказал Гатс. — Сэр.  
— Знаю. Я сейчас занят.   
— Это срочно!  
— Знаю. Я занят именно этим. Запиши адрес. Приедешь к шести утра. У тебя есть оружие?  
— Возьму.  
— Записывай.  
Гатс торопливо начеркал на оборотной стороне какого-то заявления адрес. Другой конец города. Ладно, времени ещё много.  
— Кому ты звонил? — нетерпеливо дёрнула его за рукав Каска. — Что он сказал?  
— Мой друг из ФБР. Мы договорились встретиться утром, и он что-нибудь придумает. Иди домой.  
Каска замотала головой.  
— Никуда я не пойду.  
— Слушай, тебе всё равно ничего одной не сделать. Иди домой, поспи, утром я тебе позвоню, когда будет ясно, что делать.  
Каска была без машины, поэтому Гатс подбросил её до дома. Потом вернулся в свою квартиру, достал из стола пистолет, сунул в карман куртки. За время работы в полиции ему приходилось стрелять в живых людей всего пару раз, потом он хоть и носил иногда оружие, но ни разу не пользовался им. Оставалось только надеяться, что навык сохранился.  
До утра было далеко, поэтому Гатс поставил будильник на пять часов и, не раздеваясь, завалился на диван. Он думал, что не сумеет заснуть из-за беспокойства, но провалился в сон почти мгновенно, и это был не самый приятный сон. Летающие монстры, морские чудовища с кучей щупалец и прочая хрень. И эльфы. Идиотские маленькие эльфы.  
Лучше бы приснились наёмники. К ним он уже привык.

К мистеру Найту Гатс припёрся на полчаса раньше оговоренного времени, но тот уже ждал. Гатс был уверен, что ФБРовец полностью в курсе случившегося, но на всякий случай рассказал всё, что знал. Мистер Найт слушал, глядя куда-то мимо Гатса. Когда рассказ закончился, он остался так же неподвижно стоять, не говоря ни слова.  
— Ну? — поторопил его Гатс. — Мы едем или нет?  
— Куда?  
— За Гриффитом, куда ещё?! Вы же… — тут Гатс слегка растерялся. — Вы же можете вытащить его оттуда? Вы из ФБР, чёрт возьми.  
Мистер Найт задумчиво кивнул.  
— Могу. Но сперва я хочу, чтобы ты ответил на один вопрос. Почему ты так о нём беспокоишься?  
— Как это почему? — не понял Гатс. Ему не терпелось начать наконец что-то делать, и идиотские вопросы раздражали. — Потому что он мой друг.  
— Разве? Ты знаешь его чуть больше месяца. Когда это вы успели подружиться?  
— Что?! Да мы с ним…   
Гатс осёкся. Мистер Найт был прав. Он встретил Гриффита всего несколько недель назад, и называть их друзьями было явным преувеличением. Подумаешь, посмотрели вместе бейсбол и пару раз выпили пива. Но Гатс был уверен, что знает Гриффита давно. Что из всех людей, которых он встречал в своей жизни, Гриффит — самый важный, самый близкий. Вот чёрт.  
Мистер Найт смотрел на него в упор, не моргая.  
— Ты уверен, что вы друзья, верно? — низкий голос не спрашивал, а утверждал. — Тебе кажется, что ты знаешь его всю жизнь. Ты готов сражаться за него. И ты ни разу не спросил себя — почему?  
Гатс пожал плечами. Чувствовал он себя при этом полным идиотом. Пацаном, которого бабушка стыдит за дружбу с хулиганом.  
— Это был не риторический вопрос, — кажется, мистер Найт уловил его настроение. — Скажи, ты хоть раз задумывался, почему Гриффит стал для тебя так дорог, хотя вы почти не знакомы?  
«Он мне снился», — чуть не брякнул Гатс, но прикусил язык. Мало того, что за этот ответ он сам бы себя в дурку послал, так ещё и звучало по-пидорски.  
— Не обязательно знать человека сто лет, чтобы подружиться, — буркнул он. — Гриффит — отличный парень. Он умный, интересный, за «Янкиз» болеет… Да чёрт возьми, плевать мне, сколько я его знаю. Он мой…  
— …командир?  
Гатс замер. Это было правдой, но об этом… об этом никак нельзя было догадаться, если не рассказал он сам, а он точно ничего не рассказывал!  
— Я расскажу тебе одну историю, — продолжал мистер Найт. Он смотрел куда-то мимо Гатса, и на миг тому показалось, что в глазах ФБровца нет зрачка — одна мутная, затягивающая темнота. — Попробуй представить себе зло. Саму квинтэссенцию зла. Всё то тёмное, уродливое, что веками копилось в человеческих душах, собралось воедино и обрело форму. И собственную волю.  
— Хуйня какая-то, — честно сказал Гатс, попытавшись представить ЭТО. — По-моему, оно должно быть чёрным и скользким. Как протухшая печёнка.  
— Оно скорее похоже на сердце… Но дело не в этом. Идея Зла не могла прийти в Материальный мир. Нужен был кто-то, кто проторил бы ей дорогу. Раз в тысячу лет миры могли сойтись, сломав границы сперва между Материальным и Астральным мирами, а затем — между Астральным и Идеальным. Если бы это случилось, Материальный мир — мир людей — превратился бы в хаос. А потом погиб бы, потому что суть Идеи Зла — разрушение.   
«А в дурку-то, — подумалось Гатсу, — пора вовсе не мне». Он ни хрена не понимал, о каких мирах вещает мистер Найт, всё это было похоже на пересказ низкопробной фэнтези-книжонки, но серьёзность ФБРовца заставляла подозревать, что он точно того, с приветом. Гатс бы оставил его и свалил, но в одиночку Гриффиту было не помочь, а мистер Найт, хоть и сумасшедший, обладал властью. Так что он сидел и покорно слушал.  
— Она нашла человека, который сумел бы сделать это. Избранный. Никому не известный командир банды наёмников. Очень молодой, очень талантливый. Умный. Расчётливый. Готовый идти по трупам ради своей мечты. Мечта у него была не из скромных — собственное королевство. Идея Зла вела его. Всё было предопределено. Он принёс в жертву своих друзей — и так начал служить злу. Миры сомкнулись, Астральный и Материальный слились воедино, магические создания смешались с людьми…  
«Близится, близится конец света, — невольно вспомнил Гатс свидетелей чего-то-там, недавно приставших к нему на улице. — Покайтесь, братья и сёстры, ибо грядёт!» Если мистер Найт вдобавок ко всему окажется ещё и сектантом, то-то будет здорово.  
— Она готовилась к окончательному слиянию миров. Избранный должен был провести церемонию, а потом стать сосудом для Идеи Зла, чтобы она могла беспрепятственно существовать в трёх мирах. Но ей помешал человек. Обычный человек, бывший когда-то лучшим другом Гриффита, а затем ставший его злейшим врагом. Они сражались и оба погибли. Да, — будничным тоном добавил мистер Найт, — я забыл сказать: юношу, ведомого Идеей Зла, звали Гриффит. А его лучшего друга — Гатс.  
Вот это называется — пиздец. Вот это называется — приплыли. Пока ты размышляешь, буйный перед тобой псих или не очень, выясняется, что у этого психа есть заморочка конкретно на тебя.  
Гатс сглотнул и попытался незаметно отодвинуться подальше.  
— Слившиеся миры очень хрупки. Гибель Мессии разрушила связь между ними. Материальный мир оказался разрушен почти полностью, Астральный — тоже. Идеальный мир, к сожалению, не пострадал. Идея Зла не могла смириться с гибелью своих планов. Из обломков двух миров она создала новый — мир, который нёс в себе отпечаток прежних двух. Вот он, этот мир. Тот, который ты считаешь своим.  
— Е-ба-нуть-ся, — по слогам выдохнул Гатс. Больше ничего путного в голову не приходило. Всё-таки это было слишком круто для сектанта. А вот для сбежавшего из дурки пациента — в самый раз. Он очень надеялся, что у мистера Найта нет оружия, потому что именно такие сумасшедшие чаще всего решают убить кого-то для спасения мира. Спросить, что ли, не слышит ли он потусторонние голоса у себя в голове?   
— Этот мир неполноценен, — продолжал мистер Найт. — В нём нет магии. Поэтому инструменты, которыми пользовалась Идея Зла в прежних мирах, здесь не работают. Нет бехелитов, ангелы не всемогущи, и я не могу достать свой меч… но цель у Идеи осталась прежняя: прорваться из Идеального мира во все остальные, чтобы царствовать безраздельно. Для этого ей нужен Гриффит. И она приманивает его к себе. Рука Бога лишена магических сил, но сила денег и власти им по-прежнему доступна. Теперь ты понимаешь, что случилось с твоим другом?  
Гатс молча покачал головой. То, что говорил мистер Найт, иначе как бредом назвать было сложно.  
— Она вела его. Она знала, о чём он мечтает. Белый замок в облаках, своё собственное королевство. Она приманила его обещанием власти и сразу же подтолкнула к краю пропасти. Теперь она потребует от него сделать выбор. И выбор будет в её пользу.  
— Простите, — очень вежливо, очень спокойно, моля Бога о том, чтобы не спровоцировать психопата, спросил Гатс, — мистер Найт, вы понимаете, что вам нужна врачебная помощь?   
ФБРовец замолчал и уставился на Гатса. Нет, зрачки у него всё-таки были.  
— Ты не веришь мне, — утвердительно произнёс он. — Ты считаешь меня сумасшедшим. Тогда ответь: откуда ты знаешь Гриффита? Не было ли у тебя ощущения, что вы знакомы всю жизнь? Может быть, он снился тебе? Или эта девочка, Каска, которую ты любил и потерял? Ястребы, которых Гриффит принёс в жертву?   
«Белый Ястреб» — вспомнил Гатс название юридической конторы, куда пришёл когда-то в поисках Гриффита. Блядь… Этот сумасшедший следил за ним, что ли?  
Мистер Найт глядел на него почти что с жалостью.  
— Я понимаю, что это слишком тяжело осознать. Но у меня нет времени убеждать тебя. Надо найти Гриффита прежде, чем ангелы Руки Бога доберутся до него.  
— Так я сразу про это и сказал! — вскочил Гатс, вычленив главное для себя. — Вы можете узнать, куда его отвезли?   
— Посиди минутку.   
Мистер Найт достал телефон и отошёл на несколько шагов. Гатс прислушался — по телефону чокнутый ФБРовец разговаривал как нормальный, вменяемый человек. Неудивительно, что Гатс так долго ничего не подозревал. Наверное, что-то спровоцировало приступ, а теперь он постепенно проходит.  
Мистер Найт закончил разговаривать и сунул телефон в карман.  
— Поехали, — велел он. — Твой Гриффит ещё в полицейском участке. Надо торопиться.  
Гатсу не надо было повторять дважды.  
— А кто хочет добраться до Гриффита? — спросил он, когда они уже мчались по пустому — слишком ранний был час — проспекту. — Юристы эти?  
— Ангелы Руки Бога, — ответил мистер Найт, не отрывая взгляд от дороги. — Их четверо: Войд, Убик, Конрад и Слэн. Можешь считать их юристами… если я не смог тебя убедить.  
Гатс благоразумно заткнулся.  
— И вот ещё, — добавил мистер Найт, — тот уровень Идеального мира, в котором находится Идея Зла, называется Бездна. Абисс. Как ты думаешь, что за Ко они имели в виду, когда называли свою фирму?

В полицейском участке Гриффита не оказалось.  
— Опоздали, — буркнул толстый угрюмый коп, даже не подняв головы. — Уайта забрали под залог.  
— Кто?!  
Полицейский зыркнул на Гатса снизу вверх и уже открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить, куда тому следует отправиться, но мистер Найт отработанным движением сунул ему под нос удостоверение.  
— ФБР. Кто забрал Уайта?  
— Его адвокат, — удостоверение не сделало полицейского дружелюбнее, но нахамить агенту он всё же не решился. — Рольф Конрад.  
— Пошли, — мистер Найт так резко двинулся к выходу, что Гатсу пришлось догонять его бегом. Ну ведь совершенно адекватный человек, с первого-то взгляда. Агент ФБР при исполнении. Скажи кому, что за пургу этот агент гнал час назад — не поверят же.

На верхнем этаже «Абисс и Ко» Гриффит до этого дня ни разу не бывал. Не довелось. Он даже толком не знал, что здесь располагалось — офисы ведущих партнёров находились несколькими этажами ниже. Теперь же, когда Конрад нажал на кнопку последнего этажа и лифт плавно поехал вверх, Гриффит подумал, что с удовольствием жил бы без этого знания и дальше.  
Ему почему-то заранее не нравилось то, что его ожидало.  
Когда Конрад пришёл за ним в полицейский участок, Гриффит сразу сказал ему: «Да». Одной ночи хватило, чтобы обдумать перспективы и понять, что иного выхода нет. Случайным ли было его соседство с волосатым бандитом — неважно, но оно ясно показало, что ждёт Гриффита в тюрьме. Он никогда не считал себя бойцом. Отбиться от грабителя на тёмной улице он сумел бы, но в тюрьме у него не было шансов. Защищать его не взялся бы ни один адвокат. Все они слишком хорошо представляли себе, что такое «Абисс и Ко», и не стали бы с ними связываться. Вряд ли Каске удалось бы найти подобного безумца, да и что тот смог бы сделать? Ведущие партнёры за руку здоровались с мэром и к самым строгим судьям обращались: «Привет, старина». Нет, с этой стороны помощи было ждать бесполезно. А Гатс… Гатс наверняка порадовался, что кому-то удалось достать комиссара, и теперь со спокойной душой паковал вещи, чтобы свалить из Нью-Йорка, как и обещал. Если уже не свалил.  
Конрад пришёл не один — рядом с ним маячил звероподобный начальник охраны, Зодд. Когда Гриффита выпустили из камеры, Зодд сразу встал у него за спиной. Так они и шли потом к машине, словно конвой, сопровождающий опасного преступника. Наверное, боялись, что Гриффит удерёт. Смешно. Куда ему было удирать?  
Лифт ехал чудовищно долго. За это время можно было три раза подняться до пентхауса и спуститься обратно. Гриффит украдкой взглянул на своих спутников, но те стояли с одинаково непроницаемыми лицами, ничего не замечая.  
Наконец двери распахнулись, и Зодд подтолкнул Гриффита в спину — выходи, мол. Тот повиновался.   
Этот этаж разительно отличался от остальных. Внутренние интерьеры «Абисс и Ко» были выдержаны в кофейно-бежевых тонах, с отделкой из дорогих пород дерева. Ничего броского, обращающего на себя внимание. Здесь же по алым стенам тянулись причудливые линии, похожие на чёрных змей, высокие дизайнерские светильники щерили горящие пасти, а узор на полу создавал впечатление, что посетитель ступает по жаркой лаве. Больше всего, подумал Гриффит, это напоминало компьютерную игру про преисподнюю. Или бордель.  
Они приблизились к массивным дверям, украшенным коваными шипами и изображениями человеческих фигур. Зодд, выйдя вперёд, с усилием толкнул створки и отступил, пропуская Конрада с Гриффитом в большую, плохо освещённую комнату.  
Перешагнув порог, Гриффит споткнулся — ему показалось, что он наступил во что-то мягкое. Наверное, на полу было какое-нибудь супер-модное экологичное покрытие. Из-за тусклого освещения он не мог разглядеть точно.  
— Наконец-то, — из полумрака выступила Слэн. За её спиной Гриффит различил стоящих неподвижно Убика и Войда. На Слэн было то самое алое платье, в котором она блистала на фуршете у мэра. — Мы заждались.  
Гриффит огляделся. Комната, в которой они оказались, была довольно большой и почти пустой. Лишь по центру стоял круглый стол, на котором лежала элегантная кожаная папка — и ничего больше. Те же необычные и малость страшноватые светильники горели вдоль стен, но их не хватало, чтобы в достаточной мере осветить комнату, и углы утопали в темноте. На какой-то миг Гриффиту показалось, что тени у самого пола шевелятся, но это, конечно, было всего лишь игрой воображения.  
Острый ноготь Слэн царапнул его по щеке, заставив повернуть голову.  
— Ты был плохим мальчиком, Гриффит, — промурлыкала она. — Санта-Клаус не принесёт тебе подарка. Но мы любим плохих мальчиков.  
Она отступила назад, не опуская руки, и Гриффит послушно шагнул следом. Он ощущал себя марионеткой, послушной куклой, словно у него не осталось собственной воли, и если бы Слэн приказала ему раздеться донага и лечь на стол, словно на алтарь, а сама встала бы над ним с ножом — он выполнил бы всё без малейшего сопротивления.  
— У нас для тебя сюрприз, Гриффит, — прошептала она, улыбаясь. — Основательница нашей компании оказала тебе честь, пожелав встретиться с тобой. Великую честь.   
Гриффит моргнул, приходя в себя, и только тут заметил, что в комнате находится кто-то ещё.   
Она стояла у стола. Гриффит был уверен, что когда он вошёл в комнату, там никого не было, кроме троих юристов, и, однако, эта женщина стояла там, словно материализовавшись из клубящихся по углам теней. В ней не было ничего примечательного: строгий костюм цвета «металлик», идеально уложенные светлые волосы, очки в тонкой оправе… Если бы кто-то решил создать идеальную бизнес-леди, такую, какой её представляет большинство обывателей, то получилась бы именно эта женщина. «Деньги, — говорил её облик. — Власть. Карьера. То, о чём вы мечтаете. За чем гонитесь всю жизнь. Всё это — я».  
— Подойди, — велела женщина.   
Гриффит подчинился. Невысокая, она смотрела на него сверху вниз и слегка улыбалась.  
— Я наблюдала за тобой. Мне понравилось то, что я увидела, — мелодично говорила она. Вроде бы негромко, но никаких других звуков, кроме её голоса, в мире в этот момент не существовало. Слова звенели серебром и растворялись в тенях, обнимающих ноги женщины. — Потом ты разочаровал меня. Немного. Но я вижу, что ты одумался. Я рада. Ты вернулся ко мне. Ты заслужил награду.  
Она кончиками пальцев толкнула по столу папку, и та раскрылась, словно сама по себе, обнажив неуместно белые в этой комнате листы бумаги, заполненные мелким текстом.   
— Твой испытательный срок закончен. Я хочу видеть тебя среди ведущих партнёров. Подпиши контракт — и ты станешь одним из нас. У тебя будет всё, о чём ты мечтал. Деньги. Власть. Известность. Ты воздвигнешь башню из стекла и бетона и дашь ей своё имя. Подпиши контракт, Гриффит. Иди к нам.  
— Соглашайся, — шепнула Слэн. Гриффит уже забыл, что она стояла рядом. — Ты достоин этого.  
— Соглашайся, — эхом повторили Убик и Конрад.  
Краем сознания Гриффит понимал, что это странно, так не должно быть, его не могли сделать ведущим партнёром из-за одного желания основательницы фирмы, и как она могла её основать, если фирме уже много лет, а женщина, благосклонно глядящая на него, так молода? Но это не имело значения. Его мечта лежала перед ним на золотом блюде, оставалось только протянуть руку. Путь был пройден, а о том, что ждало его в случае отказа, Гриффит не хотел даже думать.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, не узнавая своего голоса.  
Тени от светильников задрожали. Едва уловимо потянуло неприятным, с гнильцой, запахом. Гриффиту пришло в голову, что светильники чем-то ароматизированы — поэтому он так странно себя чувствует. Выйти бы сейчас на свежий воздух…  
— Молодец, — женщина улыбнулась ему, как богиня — смертному герою. — Это правильный выбор. Подпиши контракт.   
Словно во сне, Гриффит протянул руку и взял со стола золотой «паркер». Металл приятно холодил пальцы.  
Внезапно Гриффита накрыло ощущение дежа вю. Ему показалось, что всё это уже когда-то было. Cтранная комната, контракт, запах гнильцы. Самым знакомым казался именно запах. Он попытался вспомнить, почему-то это казалось важным, вспомнить, как он поступил в тот раз, но ему никак не удавалось это сделать, а женщина смотрела с нетерпением, и было невежливо заставлять её ждать.  
За дверью что-то грохнуло — раз, другой, третий. Гриффит обернулся, заметив, что то же самое сделали и остальные.  
— Подписывай! — приказала женщина. Она одна не отвлекалась на шум. — Быстрее!  
Ещё один удар — и дверные створки распахнулись, с глухим стуком ударившись о стены.  
— Вот так, — удовлетворённо сказал Гатс, обращаясь к кому-то в коридоре. — Поучи ещё копа двери выносить.  
«Не уехал, — подумал Гриффит, как будто с их последней встречи прошло не четыре дня, а по меньшей мере пара недель. — Не уехал».  
Гатс тоже заметил его, быстро оглядел с головы до ног и ухмыльнулся.  
— Вы, адвокаты, пиздец какие цивилизованные, — сообщил он. — Другие на их месте тебе бы уже давно морду начистили.  
Гриффиту хотелось сказать что-нибудь не менее едкое, но он ничего не смог придумать. Только ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
— Рыцарь, — сказала женщина. — Ты опоздал.  
«Почему рыцарь?» — удивился про себя Гриффит. Гатс на рыцаря никак не походил, скорее на бруклинского гопника. Или это был намёк на рыцаря в сияющих доспехах, примчавшегося спасать принцессу? Но потом он понял, что женщина обращалась не к Гатсу, а к его спутнику, вошедшему следом, — высокому мужчине в шляпе и кожаном плаще.  
— Не думаю.  
Эхо странным образом усиливало его голос, резонируя, как в жестяной трубе. Женщина победно улыбнулась.  
— Опоздал. Избранный дал своё согласие. Ты не сможешь помешать.  
Они разговаривали так, словно были давно знакомы друг с другом, и то, что сейчас происходило, имело значение только для них двоих, а остальные были лишь статистами, послушно выполняющими свои роли.   
— В этом мире одного согласия мало.  
— Пустая формальность. Подписывай, — требовательно сказала женщина, обернувшись к Гриффиту.  
Тот задумчиво посмотрел на контракт. Ощущать себя пешкой в чужой игре было странно и неприятно. Он хотел спросить, почему женщина назвала его избранным и что будет, когда он поставит свою подпись, но почему-то сомневался, что услышит честный ответ. Если вообще услышит.  
Похоже, женщина заметила его колебания.  
— Гриффит. Посмотри на меня, — она шагнула к нему, обходя стол. — Это твоя мечта. Подпиши — и она станет явью. Ты получишь всё. Деньги, славу, власть…  
— …двадцатичасовой рабочий день, хронический геморрой и язву желудка к тридцати годам, — закончил за неё Гатс.  
Гриффит подавил смешок. Дышать стало немного легче.  
— Извини, приятель, но на хорошее место так не заманивают, — Гатс потихоньку, почти незаметными шагами продвигался к нему. — Сам-то подумай: с чего бы им предлагать тебе все блага мира, если не для того, чтобы ты пахал на них, как раб на галерах? Не обижайся только, но таких, как ты, в Нью-Йорке пруд пруди, а они почему-то вцепились именно в тебя. Ты хоть читал ту хрень, которую подписать собираешься?  
Гриффит открыл было рот… и закрыл его. Чувствовал он себя при этом полным лохом. Гатс разочарованно развёл руками.  
— Ну ты даёшь. Даже я бы прочитал, а у тебя это вообще должно быть профессиональное.  
Почему ему самому не пришло в голову прочитать контракт перед тем, как подписывать? Гриффит напряг зрение, но в комнате было слишком темно. Он поднял верхний лист и всё равно не смог ничего разобрать. Буквы расплывались перед глазами.  
Гатс внезапно оказался совсем рядом, дёрнул его за рукав, привлекая внимание.  
— Чувак, ты плывёшь, — тихо сказал он. — Ты в порядке? Тебя чем-то накачали?  
Нет, его не… Гриффит покачал головой — она была подозрительно тяжёлой.  
— По-моему, что-то в воздухе, — так же тихо ответил он.  
Гатс принюхался.  
— Странно. Я ничего не чувствую.  
— Отойди от него, мечник, — велела женщина, её лицо неприятно исказилось. Гатс почему-то вздрогнул, услышав это обращение. — Гриффит. _Подписывай._  
Когда-то он сделал выбор. Правильный? Неправильный? И что он выбрал тогда? Гриффит не знал, и от этого принятие решения становилось лотереей — нельзя вычислить правильный ответ, можно только угадать, а он терпеть не мог полагаться на одну лишь удачу. Женщина хотела, чтобы он сказал «да». Гатс — чтобы он отказался. Женщина хотела заполучить его себе. Гатс…  
Гриффит посмотрел на контракт, на «паркер» в руке…. и захлопнул папку.  
— Извините. Я передумал.  
Гулкий смешок отразился от стен.  
— Я же говорил.  
— Это. Ничего. Не значит, — отчеканила женщина. — Он согласился. Договор заключён.   
— Без подписи контракт недействителен, — возразил Гриффит, чувствуя дикое облегчение от того, что решение принято. И добавил вполголоса, уже скорее для стоящего рядом Гатса: — Тоже мне, блядь, юристы.  
С лицом женщины происходило странное: оно оставалось неподвижным и в то же время менялось. Сквозь его черты проступали другие — бесчисленное количество лиц, одно за одним, словно под гладкой кожей сменяло друг друга множество… масок? душ? — и все они стремились вырваться наружу. «Имя мне — легион», — всплыло в голове у Гриффита. Он не верил в демонов и прочую сверхъестественную чушь, но сейчас ему было не по себе.  
Морок исчез, не прошло и минуты, но лучше от этого не стало. Теперь лицо женщины казалось ещё менее человеческим, чем раньше.   
— Что ж, — её губы растянулись в улыбке, — он выбрал. Ты рассказал им, что случается, когда избранный отказывается от жертвы… _мой старый друг?_  
Тени дёрнулись и поплыли вдоль стен, сперва медленно, потом всё быстрее и быстрее, искривляясь и переплетаясь между собой, словно их порождал не электрический свет, а живое пламя, бьющееся на ветру. По полу потянуло холодком. Гриффит переступил с ноги на ногу и замер — ему показалось, что ботинок погрузился во что-то мягкое.  
— Кажется, у меня глюки, — шепнул он, придвигаясь ближе к Гатсу.  
— Кажется, у меня тоже.  
Женщина засмеялась. На её лицо легли багровые тени, делая его одновременно страшным и безумно привлекательным — глаз не оторвать.  
— Ты прав. Согласие не дано. Я не могу воплотиться, — вопреки словам, в её голосе не было ни малейшего разочарования. — Но он сказал слово. Этого хватит. Я могу разомкнуть границу.  
Её стройное тело начало пухнуть, разрывая по швам дорогой костюм. Тени уже не ползли — неслись в бешеном хороводе, отрываясь от стен искажёнными фигурами, тянулись к стоящим в комнате людям. Откуда-то снизу, из глубины здания поднимался глухой гул, нарастал, вибрируя вместе с полом и стенами.  
Человек в кожаном плаще шагнул вперёд. Шляпа слетела с его головы, обнажив гладкий блестящий череп. Гриффит попытался посмотреть ему в глаза и не смог — вместо них на скуластом лице темнели две глазницы, заполненные густой чёрной пустотой.   
Удивиться Гриффит не успел. Человек в плаще запрокинул голову, поднёс руку ко рту и медленно потянул оттуда что-то большое, бугристое, алое. Выглядело это так, словно он вырывает себе позвоночник. Подавив рвотный позыв, Гриффит обернулся к Гатсу и безошибочно прочёл в его глазах очень ясную, очень здравую мысль:   
«Съёбываемся!»  
Они рванули с места разом, не сговариваясь. Ноги увязали в мягком скользком полу, но Гриффит не обращал на это внимания. Уже у самых дверей он обернулся и увидел, как человек в плаще замахивается мечом на пульсирующую чёрную массу, возвышающуюся на том месте, где несколько минут назад стояла изящная женщина в костюме цвета «металлик». А потом Гатс вытолкнул его в коридор и сам выскочил следом.  
— Ты это видел? — хрипло спросил он.  
Гриффит смог только кивнуть.  
Гул нарастал, но слышался он теперь не только снизу, но и сбоку. Что-то приближалось. Переглянувшись, Гриффит с Гатсом бросились бежать в сторону лестницы. Стены дрожали, шли крупной рябью, чёрные полосы — или снова тени — изгибались на них, но Гриффит уже не смотрел. Он мчался по коридору, казавшемуся бесконечным, и слышал, как звук сзади из монотонного гула превращается в рёв, хрип и свист, словно нечто, приближающееся к ним, было живым. Гатс на бегу отодрал от стены светильник на высокой ножке, пинком распахнул дверь на лестницу, толкнул Гриффита вперёд и, захлопнув за собой дверь, заблокировал её светильником.  
— Шевелись, я догоню! — крикнул он Гриффиту, но тот не двигался. Не мог. Со стен на него смотрели лица. Огромные, искажённые в мучительных гримасах, они тянулись к нему, распяливая рты в немом вопле.  
Лица из его кошмаров.  
Они выпирали из стен, наползали друг на друга, и Гриффиту казалось: если он шагнёт вперёд приблизится к этим лицам, они поглотят его. Сожрут, растворят в себе, сделают одним их них.  
— Чего встал?!  
Гатс словно не видел их. Или видел, но не боялся, хотя… разве такое было возможно? Он схватил Гриффита за руку и потащил за собой, вниз по лестнице, и тому не оставалось ничего иного, как мчаться, прыгая через ступеньки, и не смотреть, изо всех сил не смотреть, как лица рвутся к ним из стен, всё ближе и ближе, не паниковать, когда плечо или локоть касались упругой плоти, и лица дёргались, словно эти прикосновения причиняли им боль. Сзади слышались удары и треск, и нарастающий вой — жуткий, нечеловеческий. В здании было всего двадцать пять этажей, Гриффит знал это точно, он пытался считать пролёты и сбивался, начинал заново, ему казалось, что они бегут уже целую вечность, что они спустились с чёртового небоскрёба, а лестница всё никак не кончалась, и вой становился всё ближе. То, что было сзади, нагоняло их. Когда сдерживаться стало совсем невмоготу, Гриффит обернулся — и едва не заорал от ужаса. Всего в паре этажей от них стремительно катилась вниз тёмная масса, бурлящая, пузырящаяся оскаленными лицами — но если те, что рвались из стены, были похожи на живых людей, то эти были мертвыми, со сползающей с черепов плотью и пустыми глазницами. Гриффит споткнулся, и точно полетел бы с лестницы кубарем, если бы не рука Гатса, крепко держащая его.  
— Ещё пара этажей — и прыгаем, — выдохнул Гатс, отмахиваясь кулаком от лица, высунувшегося слишком далеко.  
— Какое нахуй прыгаем?! Какой здесь этаж?!  
— Седьмой... нет, шестой. Я первый, ты за мной. Не ссы, — Гатс обернулся, и Гриффит увидел его бешеный оскал, — прорвёмся!  
Гриффит уже почти не касался ступеней — он перемахивал через перила, выгадывая секунды, но чёрная масса нагоняла их, и когда Гатс вдруг затормозил, на миг ему показалось, что это конец.  
— За мной! — заорал Гатс, перекрывая истошный вой. — Только посмей не прыгнуть, мать твою, я тебя, суку, из-под земли достану!  
Он с разбега бросился в окно, прямо через стекло. Осколки зазвенели, осыпаясь на пол. Гриффит почувствовал, как шеи касается леденящий, мёртвый холод, от которого волосы становились дыбом. И прыгнул следом.

Эпилог

— Не, ну ты погляди. Вообще совесть потеряли.  
— Угу, — согласно промычала Каска, не отрываясь от своего занятия — она старательно вырисовывала шариковой ручкой логотип «Металлики».  
— У них фантазию отключило, что ли? Не могли придумать ничего правдоподобнее?  
Входная дверь распахнулась, громко ударившись о стену.  
— Хватит разоряться. — Гриффит впрыгнул в приёмную «Белого Ястреба», громко стуча костылями по полу. — Тебя из коридора слышно.  
— Бытовой газ, прикинь! — Гатс возмущённо взмахнул газетой. — Они назвали это взрывом бытового газа. Да в Нью-Йорке это уже сто лет значит «случилась какая-то хуйня, но мы вам не скажем, какая».  
Гриффит допрыгал до кресла и с блаженным стоном рухнул в него.  
— Можешь выступить с опровержением. Я буду навещать тебя в психушке.  
— Вместе сядем, — ухмыльнулся Гатс. — Я укажу тебя свидетелем. Ты не сможешь соврать под присягой.  
— Я скажу, что был обдолбан и ловил глюки. Что, кстати, чистая правда. Каска, что ты там ему рисуешь?  
Девушка бесцеремонно дёрнула Гатса за загипсованную руку, вызвав у того негодующий возглас:  
— Эй, потише!  
— Всё подряд, — Каска продемонстрировала Гриффиту гипс, расписанный эмблемами доброго десятка музыкальных групп, преимущественно рок-направления. — Белый — скучный. И грязь на нём видна.  
— Хозяюшка ты наша, — пробормотал Гатс.  
Каска ткнула его пальцем под рёбра.  
— Будешь ныть — нарисую сердечки и пацифики.  
При виде ужаса на лице Гатса Гриффит тихонько захихикал. Впрочем, веселье быстро угасло, когда он поймал взгляд Каски, устремлённый на его ногу, и понял, что будет следующим.  
Каска посмотрела на часы и с сожалением отложила ручку.  
— Ладно, мне пора. Завтра закончу.  
— Куда это ты в рабочее время собралась? — поинтересовался Гриффит. — Да ещё в платье.  
Каска, действительно, была в платье. Достаточно коротком, чтобы продемонстрировать стройные загорелые ноги. Отчасти именно в этом была причина покладистости Гатса — пока художница трудилась над его рукой, эти ноги можно было рассматривать в весьма выгодном ракурсе.  
— Ты мне должен отгул за фуршет у мэра, — парировала Каска. — Я считаю, что была там по работе. И у меня свидание.  
— Что-что у тебя?!  
Каска громко чмокнула Гатса в макушку, потом поцеловала Гриффита в щёку и, подхватив со стола сумочку, помахала им рукой.  
— Пока, мальчики. Не скучайте.  
Как только за ней закрылась дверь, Гатс с Гриффитом, переглянувшись, бросились к окну.  
— Ого! — присвистнул Гатс, успевший первым.   
Гриффит, замешкавшийся с костылями, хлопнул его по спине.  
— Отойди, не видно. Ого!  
На тротуаре перед входом в «Белый Ястреб» переминался с ноги на ногу Джудо, держа в руках букетик кремовых роз. Выпорхнувшая из здания Каска с улыбкой взяла у него розы, подхватила под руку, и они неторопливо пошли вдоль по улице.  
— Я не понял, — прищурился Гриффит, провожая парочку взглядом. — У неё тут сидят два мужика, красивые, свободные и беспомощные, а она умотала на свидание — и с кем? Джудо, конечно, хороший парень, но…  
— Но она, наверное, решила, что с ним будет спокойнее, а на нас нервов жалко.  
— Хм. Возможно, — Гриффит вернулся обратно в кресло. — Будем считать, что у нас тоже отгул?  
— У тебя, — поправил его Гатс, разглядывая изрисованный гипс. — Я вроде как пока не в штате.  
— Каска вернётся — скажу, чтобы оформила. В конце концов, она здесь секретарь.  
— Пусть погуляет, она заслужила… Слушай, а может, по пиву?  
Идея оказалась неожиданно заманчивой.  
— Давай. Только у нас закончилось, по-моему.  
— Я сгоняю.  
Когда Гатс ушёл — конечно, со сломанной рукой можно куда угодно сгонять, попробуй-ка ты хотя бы двести метров пропрыгать на одной ноге! — Гриффит откинулся в кресле и прикрыл глаза. Ему всё ещё было сложно уложить в голове события последних недель. Произошедшее казалось теперь нереальным, словно он посмотрел в кинотеатре красочный фильм, а теперь начал потихоньку его забывать. Настоящие, живые воспоминания, про которые он точно мог сказать что это случилось с ним, начинались уже после того как они с Гатсом сиганули не то с четвёртого, не то с пятого этажа «Абисс и Ко», и почти сразу же здание начало рушиться. Гриффит помнил собственный ужас, когда он одновременно осознал две вещи: что не может опереться на сломанную ногу и что здание над ним оседает, складывается поэтажно, как карточный домик. Если бы не Гатс, подхвативший его здоровой рукой и буквально на плечах вынесший из-под летящих сверху обломков, Гриффит так бы там и остался.  
Потом они сидели на асфальте, серые от бетонной пыли, смотрели на оставшуюся от «Абисс и Ко» гору руин, и Гатс безостановочно повторял: «Ебаная хрень. Вот же ёбаная хрень», — а Гриффит истерично смеялся, размазывая по лицу текущие от боли слёзы. Потом приехала Каска, накинулась на них, плача и ругаясь, отвезла в больницу. Когда она и Гатс помогали Гриффиту сесть в машину, он впервые заметил у неё в чёлке седые волосы.  
О случившемся в тот день они ей рассказывать не стали. Всё равно не поверила бы. Гриффит сам не поверил бы, вздумай кто рассказать ему подобную чушь. Но глюки не бывают одни на двоих, а Гатс видел всё то же, что и он. Поэтому Каске досталась очень сокращённая, скудная на детали версия, и если девушка почему-то решила, что причиной взрыва в «Абисс и Ко» был теракт… ну, в некотором роде так оно и было. Смотря что считать терактом.  
Больше их никто не беспокоил. Гриффит пробовал связаться с некоторыми из бывших коллег, исключительно из любопытства, но все они словно сквозь землю провалились. Мистера Найта, как назвал Гатс своего спутника в кожаном плаще, в ФБР тоже никто с того дня не видел. «Оно и к лучшему», — сказал Гатс, и Гриффит с ним согласился.   
Что самое удивительное — точно так же испарилось и выдвинутое против него обвинение в изнасиловании. Когда Гатс, вознамерившийся помочь, попытался разузнать через бывших коллег обстоятельства этого дела, оказалось, что обвинение снято, выпущенный под залог Гриффит нахрен никому не нужен, и все, к кому Гатс обращался, в один голос рекомендовали ему поскорее обо всём забыть. Охваченный справедливым негодованием Гриффит хотел было наведаться к Шарлотте, но Гатс с Каской не дали, а потом запал прошёл. Всё вокруг словно говорило ему: забудь, не вспоминай, ничего не было, тебе всё показалось. Радуйся, что остался жив.  
Что ж, можно было и порадоваться.  
Гриффит поудобнее устроился в кресле, вытянув больную ногу, и машинально — удивительно, как быстро подобные вещи перерастают в привычку, — коснулся пальцами торчащего из кармана золотого «паркера» со странноватой, но красивой гравировкой на колпачке: похожий на яйцо овальный контур с разбросанными по нему частями лица: губами, глазами, носом. Слишком уродливый для украшения, слишком необычный для логотипа. Плод извращённой дизайнерской фантазии. Единственное, что осталось на память о недолгой работе в «Абисс и Ко».  
И Гриффит не собирался расставаться со своим сувениром.


End file.
